The Red Hunger
by starry-nights88
Summary: I am the creature that stalks you in the night. I am the monster that makes your blood run cold. I am the beast that makes your eyes clamp shut in fright. I am the lover that’ll give you feelings untold. Complete
1. What Goes Bump in the Night

**The Red Hunger**

**Summary:** I am the creature that stalks you in the night. I am the monster that makes your blood run cold. I am the beast that makes your eyes clamp shut in fright. I am the lover that'll give you feelings untold.

**Starry's Corner:** After repeated failed attempts at making a vampire fic...I came up with this! Go me, right? Credit must be given to Nero-chan who came up with a lot of the plot and ideas behind this fic...that and she makes a damn good Roxas. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter One:** **What Goes Bump in the Night**

It was rather cold on this particular evening, not completely out of place for this time of year. Not that Roxas had minded very much; weather didn't stop him, hell, daylight rarely did. He simply preferred the evening over the day light hours when rebellious kids snuck out of the safety of their homes and into the hidden dangers that awaited them. Some returned. Other's didn't, but such was life. After all, a vampire needed to feed and thrive too, right?

The smirk on the blond vampire's face widened as his piercing blue eyes scanned over the pages of a thick book, leaning against one of the monstrous gargoyles that adorned the roof of the library of the university he was currently stalking. The wind just barely moving through his spiked blond hair.

"Vampire..." He read aloud, "...a bloodsucking evil spirit: in European folklore, a dead person believed to rise each night from the grave and suck blood from the living for sustenance."

He couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips as he tore the offending page out of the dictionary he held, he looked at it for a moment longer, "Humans..." He said, still laughing lightly as he let go of the page, letting the wind carry it away, "...they think they know everything."

His blue eyes followed the page's journey to the ground, blowing past a brown haired boy, obviously heading home after the library had closed. The smirk evolved into a full blown smile, laced with evil intention as he watched the boy that would, no doubt, become his next meal.

He closed his eyes for a moment, it seemed as though he was sniffing the air around him, his smile widening, if possible, "A virgin too?" He said as his eyes snapped open after a moment, his tongue running over one of his long sharp fangs.

Axel, the vampire responsible for turning him (a bastard in every sense of the word), suggested that they go hunt in one of the many nightclubs that took up residence in the city. It was easier to lure some unsuspecting prey into their clutches because they were either drunk or high, making them extremely friendly and trusting…among other things. But, as Roxas kindly pointed out, most of the victims in that part of town were void of one thing. The one thing that Roxas craved above all else; their virginity. The humans that were already tainted, for some reason or another, always seemed to make the blond a little sick after consuming them.

Honestly, a university wasn't _much_ better, but at least there was some shred of hope. And, Roxas seemed to have found it.

The fiery red headed Axel declared, just before setting out to find his own meal for the night, that Roxas was the most pickiest vampire he had the pleasure of meeting. But, Roxas couldn't help the fact that he loved the sweet warm blood of a virgin slipping over his tongue as he sucked the life out of them. It wasn't just about the blood though, it was the chase, the breaking of their will. It was everything. Sometimes Roxas wondered if it was the blood or the chase he was after.

"If Axel were here...I'd almost feel sorry for the guy..." Roxas remarked out loud before throwing the book behind him, deciding to hop down from the rather high ledge, landing smoothly and silently on his feet. Axel would have pounced on the boy and would have shown no mercy. Tonight, the boy was just another victim like the ones consumed before, so the blond decided not to waste any more time and proceeded to go after the other quietly...slowly.

* * *

The little brunet, better know as Sora, walked along the sidewalk towards the residential area of the university he attended, biting back a yawn but failing at the action. He had, once again, stayed out past curfew at the library to gather research for a paper in English that would be due in the next week and was thirty-five percent of his final grade. He had finally gotten all the research done, now all that was left to put it together in a way the human mind could grasp it then type that up into a paper.

He had no idea of what was stalking him in the moonlight, if he had, he might have ran to his dorm block as it came into view, but he did not. He continued his slow walk, half hoping that his roommate was gone for the night instead of shacking up with another fuck buddy in their shared dorm. Because, that would mean he'd have to go beg a friend for a bed while his roommate got his fill of his current flavor.

Roxas watched the boy, his golden blond eyebrow arched, "This is almost too easy." He muttered to himself, toeing a stone before kicking towards the brunet, taking pleasure in watching the boy freeze for a moment before hurrying on his way. A chuckle escaped his lips, watching the boy.

"A little more..." Roxas spoke to himself, kicking a few more rocks in the brunet's direction, hands shoved in his pants pockets as he followed the other, "It's better when they run..."

It had been such a long while since Roxas had to chase down a victim, then lull them into a false sense of security before taking what he wanted and leaving them dead only to hear the missing person's report on the news days later.

Suddenly, Sora got the overwhelming feeling that he was being followed, which disturbed him greatly with the recent disappearances around campus and in the surrounding town. 'I could be next...' he thought, fear clutching at his heart as his pace quickened again, hearing more stones skid across the cement of the sidewalk, some going as far as to bounce off the back of his shoes.

The brunet gave a soft squeak, finally breaking out into a full run, not watching where he was going. Just running. He didn't see the large crack in the cement that was just ahead, the kind of crack that leaves one part of the side walk higher than the other.

If Roxas could cheer without alerting the brunet to his presence, he would have. The thrill of the chase was what he was looking for, it was something he hadn't had in a long time. He missed that rush he got when he finally captured his prey and sank his teeth into the soft supple flesh. Oh yes, virgins were always much harder to hunt then the tainted humans, especially when you wanted more than just their blood.

Forget picking up his feet and running after the boy; when you were a vampire, agility and extra strength was as common as brown hair. The blond decided to go skyward, leaping from campus building to the next. His eyes locked on his prey.

The crack in the cement was unforgiving and it caught Sora by the very tip of his left toe, sending him smashing into the ground with a mind numbing force. He must have blacked out for a moment or two, because when he came around just a few seconds later, he scarcely remembered falling at all.

But, the evidence of his fall jogged his memory in the form of a coppery taste in his mouth. Blood from his busted lip. A sharp, throbbing pain in his ankle and knee. A twisted ankle and scratched knee. Not to mention the burning in his palms and elbows from throwing his arms in front of his face to break the fall.

With no more buildings to leap to, Roxas landed on his feet with a soft thud just a few feet from Sora. That looked like it hurt pretty badly, "You should be more careful..." he remarked finally, walking out of the dark and under one of the lit street lamps to inspect his victim.

"Anyone could have seen that crack in the ground." He finished, stopping to kneel next to the boy, eyeing his bleeding lip with a hungry glint in his eye. There was no use in chasing anymore, for his meal was caught. Roxas wouldn't let him leave if he tried breaking into another run.

Another squeak left Sora's mouth as the brunet pushed himself into a sitting position, looking into the face of the man that chased him, "W-why were you chasing me?" he demanded, fear strong in his voice.

Well hell, things had just gotten a little more complicated for Roxas. Now that he had finally gotten a look at who he was chasing (for he had only seen the back of Sora the entire time), he had to stare. Almost instantly did the feeling of nostalgia come about.

"..."

Sora blinked, looking at the blond that knelt down next to him, "Well?" He said, his voice high pitched and pleading as his heart thumped loudly against his chest.

Ignoring the said feeling of nostalgia that had suddenly spread through his being, the blond regained his composure and spoke, "It's my job to catch students who're out after curfew." He replied, thankful for his ability to think quickly on his feet, though it wasn't a very good lie. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy could see right through it, but it was easier than saying, 'Hey, well, I'm a vampire and you're gonna be my dinner. Now, shut up and expose your neck, please.'

Sora blinked, staring at the blond, "I've been out past curfew before..." He said softly, "And, I've never met up with you." He countered. There was something about this person, Sora wasn't sure what it was, but it scared him...but, at the same time he wanted to know more.

"...That's because I'm new." The blond lied again, having made sure to hide his fangs...and stop the grin from appearing on his face after Sora fell for said lie. Though, in the back of his mind, he got the nagging feeling that he was getting into more than he had planned for.

Sora slowly nodded, heaving a sigh, "Oh, well...it still wasn't very polite of you to scare me like that." He said with a huff, not noticing the blood from his bottom lip slip down his chin.

Roxas noticed it, however. It was hard not to. And, it took everything within him not to jump the brunet and feed right then and there. He almost lost himself to the beast inside once the sweet aroma of the virgin's blood hit his nose, "It's my job..." he replied softly, still transfixed on the blood. He reached for the brunet, running his thump across the boy's bottom lip to clean the blood off, nearly bringing the digit to his own lips to clean the sweet blood off, but he thought better of it; wiping it off on his pants instead. Hastily standing before he did something stupid like that again.

A soft blush overcame the other, but he brushed the action off, "My name is Sora." He said, pushing himself to his knees, cringing lightly as he managed to get to his feet, but as soon as he put weight on his twisted ankle he cried out, falling into Roxas.

Roxas held his arms out to catch the other in an almost natural reaction to the other, "It isn't that bad, it is?" He asked monotonously, his body wanting substance, but his mind was else where. Like...where had he seen Sora before? It seemed so far off...but, he felt like he should remember this boy...but, that couldn't be right, because he had never met him before this night. Had he?

Sora gave the blond a glare, "Well, gee, I dunno." He replied, pushing away from the blond, balancing himself on one foot, "When I put weight on it, it hurts. I probably sprained it or something."

"Let me escort you to your dorm." Roxas said, snapping out of his reverie at the sound of Sora's voice, "It'll be difficult for you to get there on your own."

Sora snorted, starting to hop along the sidewalk, "Yeah...and let you know where I live?" he asked flatly, arching an eyebrow as he glanced behind him, "Thanks, but no thanks." He added, turning to start hopping again, but he lost his balance and fell against the pavement again with a soft cry.

Roxas heaved a sigh, walking over to the boy, easily lifting him to his feet again, "There are far worse things out there in the dark than me." He stated simply, putting the boy's arm around his neck, "Shall we?"

Sora eyed the blond for a moment, a frown on his face, "Yeah, but, it'd be equally bad if you turned out to be a serial rapist or something." he pointed out, putting an arm around the blond's neck to help support himself.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm not a serial rapist. I like sex, but seriously, forcing yourself on someone just makes you scum." He replied, tugging the brunet along the cemented path. Besides, when it came to the issue of sex, the blond always made it consensual. Because, things were _so_ much better with a willing partner.

Sora knew going on to his dorm room without any assistance could end up resulting in even worse injuries than he already had, "Whatever." He replied, allowing the blond to help him towards his dorm block.

It wasn't long until they arrived, "You do have your key card, right?" He asked, glancing over at the brunet.

"Well, duh!" Sora said, rolling his eyes as he dug in his back pocket for his key card, "Don't you?" He asked, handing his card to Roxas so the blond could unlock the main doors.

"Don't live on campus." Roxas answered with a shrug, taking the card handed to him. He was half way surprised that they hadn't met any guards on their way to the dorm with the recent student disappearances courtesy of Axel's late night runs through the campus.

Sora nodded as Roxas pushed the card into the slot, watching it blink green before the blond pushed it open, helping Sora into it, "What floor's your dorm on?" The blond asked, glancing over at the brunet.

Sora blinked, "The third." He replied.

* * *

Sora heaved a sigh, finally stopping in front of a door on the third floor, "I'll let you in so long as you promise you won't try anything." He said, throwing the blond a glare before pressing his ear to his door, listening intently to see if he could pick up any sounds from his roommate.

Now, this might seem like a strange thing to do, but he had no desire to walk in on his roommate with his current fuck buddy in the middle of some not so innocent things, then being asked by the very same roommate if he wanted to join in said activities.

Roxas raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. I won't try anything funny." Of course he was lying, and his fangs were poking into his bottom lip and drawing tiny bits of blood which wasn't anywhere near enough to satisfy the appetite he had currently worked up. He wanted the blood of another. He wanted Sora's blood and no other's would suffice.

Grinning upon hearing nothing on the other side of the door, the brunet slipped the key card into the slot. He glanced over his shoulder at the other, "You'd better not..." He said before pushing his door open, leaving it open for Roxas to come in.

Deciding not to question the brunet's strange habit of listening into his own dorm room, Roxas followed the boy inside, arms crossed over his chest. His stomach began to growl out in protest from it's lack of substance. If he continued to draw things out, if would only growl louder and louder, which would result in eventual embarrassment. 'Just a few minutes longer...' He told himself.

Sora hobbled into his small dorm room, setting his things down on a small table before hopping over to a bed that Roxas assumed was his, "I'm shocked he isn't here screwing someone's brains out..." He muttered to himself, making an attempt at pulling the shoe off of his twisted ankle, cringing slightly as he did so.

Roxas blinked, arching an eyebrow as he walked over to the brunet, sitting in the computer chair that sat in front of a computer desk that was between the two twin sized beds, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, turning the chair to face Sora, "Let me." he said after a moment of watching Sora struggle with removing his shoe and sock from his injured ankle, reaching for said ankle.

Sora looked up at the blond as his ankle was grabbed, immediate sensation shot up his spine, "Cold!" He gasped, leaning over to grab Roxas' hands, "Why are your hands so cold?" He asked, looking at the other before heaving a sigh, leaning back against his bed, "My roommate has no self respect or decency and loves to fuck a different person in his bed every weekend without forewarning me so I can find another place to stay the night."

"Talk about crossing boundaries and disrespecting you." Roxas replied, shaking his head as he pulled the shoe the rest of the way off, taking care not to cause Sora anymore pain than he had to.

"Tell me about it." Sora said, rolling his eyes as he watched Roxas pull his sock off, hissing at the blond's cold fingers on his skin, "Seriously, your fingers are as cold as death!" He said, frowning lightly.

Roxas gave a shrug, "It's cold outside." He answered, absently rubbing the boy's ankle as he spoke. Really, it was to dull the pain at least...that's what he told himself.

Sora gave a sigh, "That feels good." He murmured lightly, closing his eyes for a moment, "My roommate even tried to talk me into...you know..." He said opening a single blue eye as a light blush appeared on his face.

Roxas blinked, looking up at the brunet, "What? Having sex?" He questioned, setting the boy's foot on his lap, "What, are you a virgin or something?" He asked, barely able to keep the smirk off his face at the thought of the delicious virgin sitting across from him.

"Apparently the only one in this damn school." Sora said with a huff, "And, I'm sorry, but I'm proud of the fact that I'm the only one. It's nice to be something that everyone else isn't."

If that didn't make Roxas' stomach growl all the more, and something else twitch. Virgins were always the best prey. So much to take from them...their blood, their will, their life...their virginity. All the more reason for Roxas to pursue Sora.

"You know...you don't have to do all this." Sora said after a moment, "You barely know me...and you've already helped me to my room, I'm capable of cleaning my self up."

"It's my fault you fell, the least I can do is treat your scratches and cuts." Roxas said, setting Sora's ankle down gently, "If you'll tell me where the first aid kit is, I'll wrap your ankle and clean up your knees."

Sora nodded towards the bathroom, pulling his leg onto the bed where he continued to rub his own ankle, "In the bathroom in the medicine cabinet." He said after a moment, watching Roxas walk into his bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

Roxas was careful to close the door behind him so Sora wouldn't catch his reflection, or there lack of, in the mirror. Because that'd ruin his entire plan of seducing the boy and taking his virginity and blood.

Roxas returned back to Sora after a moment, scooping up the boys foot once again and placing it in his lap to wrap it, "You don't have to worry about the cuts and scrapes." The brunet said lightly, watching the other boy wrap his injured foot.

Roxas shrugged, finishing with the brunet's foot, "It's no problem. It _is_ my fault, after all." He said, taking a cotton ball and wetting it with alcohol to clean the boy's busted lip.

"I know, but-" Sora began, but was unable to finish when Roxas pressed the wet cotton ball to his lip, cleaning the dried blood off, "You hardly know me." He finished when Roxas pulled the cotton ball away, throwing it in the small trash bin next to the bed.

Sora ran his tongue over his bottom lip, cringing at the bitter taste of the alcohol that was left behind, before he turned to glance at his alarm clock to check the time, "Shit!" He squeaked, it was almost two in the morning and Sora had to be up at five to get ready for his first class, "You can leave if you want." He said, glancing back at Roxas, ignoring the intense feeling of wanting the other to stay because that was just..._weird_.

"...You can trust that you haven't seen the last of me..." Roxas replied, slipping his fingers under the boy's chin to turn his head to face his own. Their eyes locked. Something came over Roxas, and he just couldn't help it. It was like his body took over and told his brain to fuck off. He leaned forward, closer to the boy caught in his gaze before pressing his lips against the other's. Knowing he shouldn't have but...it felt...well, it felt right.

Sora's ocean blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden kiss. Yeah, yet another thing to add to the list of things he didn't normally do with strangers but seemed to do with this blond haired boy he had only just met tonight.

But, what shocked him even more than being kissed, it that he actually started to kiss back! Almost in a desperate fashion even, like if he let go, the blond haired boy would never come back.

Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction Roxas had expected for his unexpected action. But, boy did Roxas feel a little more at ease...which, might not have been a good thing. He pressed harder against the boy, his tongue coming out to brush along the boy's bottom lip, more specifically the clotting wound he had on his lip, barely able to hold back a moan at the small amount of the boy's blood he got. But, it wasn't enough. He wanted...no he _needed_ more.

Sora hesitantly grasped the collar of the blond's jacket, pulling him closer as he open his mouth to Roxas' searching tongue.

Roxas was so consumed with the need to taste more of the sinfully sweet blood that he couldn't help but to nip Sora's lower lip. Effectively opening the wound back up with a new flow of blood that he immediately sucked into his mouth, lip and all.

That's what snapped Sora out of his daze, pushing away from Roxas. His eyes wide and his hand coming over his lip, "You bit me..." He whispered, staring at Roxas.

The blond heaved a sigh, running his tongue along the length of one of his bloodied fangs, in full view of Sora. Might as well let him know...since he already bit him, "Sorry." He replied, breaking the intense eye contact they shared.

"Y-you're...you're a v-vampire!" Sora said, fear flooding his veins as he pushed himself farther away from the blond, "Are you going to-"

"You got lucky tonight..." Roxas replied quickly, "Very lucky, Sora."

His body was screaming at him to finish the job and feed on the boy...but something ...was preventing him from accomplishing what he had originally set out to do that night. He couldn't bring himself to bring death upon this boy. And, he wasn't sure why. And it pissed him off. Looks like he'd have to pay a visit to Naminé later tonight.

"You mean you were!" Sora said as his hand fell away from his mouth, his voice still high pitched and laced with fear and it hurt Roxas (for some reason) to hear the boy's voice like that. The blond leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, "Yes, I was..." He replied, "Just know that there are worse things out there than me." He pulled away and stood.

Sora panted softly, looking up at the blond, "I think you should go." He said quickly, his voice still shaky...but, the kiss seemed to calm him for some reason that was unknown to him, "B-but, I want to see you again."

"...Fine." Roxas stated, walking to the door, but his feet were heavy as he moved, "You'll see me again." He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. If he stayed, he'd have more time to try to get over these feelings and feed on the boy...and maybe, just maybe find out what in the hell was so intriguing about the brunet before him.

Sora felt almost empty as he watched the blond walk to the door, "Wait!" He said, "Tell me your name before you go...please."

Roxas was never one to believe in love at first sight, even when he was a human. This wasn't love, he was sure of it. It was nostalgia and confusion at first sight. But, there was something relaxing about. Something that warmed Roxas to the core.

"Roxas." He replied before walking out of the dorm, closing the door behind him softly.

A heavy sigh escaped Sora's lips as he stared at the door a moment or two longer. His eyes drifted over to his alarm clock again, "Damnit!" He cried, falling back against his bed. It was three am. Today was already shaping up to be a great day! Hint the sarcasm.


	2. Monsters in the Attic

**Chapter Two:** **Monsters in the Attic**

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning. The universal cut off for most, if not all, of the night clubs in town. As fate would have it, it just so happened to be Axel's favorite time to hunt as well. The fiery tempered red headed vampire hid in a dark alleyway, scoping out some potential prey as they filtered out of one of the more popular clubs in this area; Club Oblivion.

Then emerald eyes fell upon a blonde haired girl who was so heavily intoxicated that she needed to lean against the brick walls of the club just to move down the street without collapsing. A smirk appeared on the vampire's face. She'd do nicely. Fate seemed to be on Axel's side this night, for the girl turned down the alleyway he was hiding in. The girl seemed to be so drunk that her sense of direction was horribly compromised.

She slowly made her way down the alley, mumbling to herself under her breath about some random person as she stumbled over bits of trash from the surrounding garbage cans, as she made her way closer and closer to Axel, unknowing of the death that awaited her.

Axel pushed himself off of the wall, smirking as the girl wondered right into his clutches. But, before he could even get close enough to the girl to feed, a certain blond haired vampire swooped right out of the sky, landing with a soft thud in front of the girl. Then, faster than Axel could react, the young vampire's teeth sank into her neck.

In a state of shock that slowly melted over into anger, the red head glared at the offending vampire, "She was mine, you know." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxas pulled away, the girl's blood dripping down his chin as he held the still gasping girl in his arms, "I didn't see your mark on her." He replied, looking up at the other vampire, before dropping the girl to the ground on a pile of trash bags, "She's still alive...finish her off." He said before walking away from the girl, his stomach already doing flips from her tainted blood.

A growl passed the elder vampire's lips as he stalked over to the girl, kneeling down next to her, "P-please..." She begged, the word coming out in a low barely audible gasp as she reached for the red haired man.

He snorted, shaking his head as he cleanly snapped her neck, heaving a sigh as he stood, "What a waste." He whispered before following after the blond, "What in the fuck was that, Roxas?!" He barked as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Roxas' stride slowed before he turned to face the other vampire, "What? I was hungry! I can't help that you'd rather play around with your food rather then eat it!" He retorted, "Get over it!"

Axel twitched, "What happened to your extreme dislike for _tainted_ humans, huh?" He growled through gritted teeth, stepping closer to the blond.

"Tainted humans will do when you're starving." Roxas replied sharply, turning briskly on his heel before stalking away once more, "I found a virgin earlier. I wanted to do two things to him. Bite him and fuck his brains out!"

Axel blinked, hurrying after the boy, still slightly irked over the loss of his meal, "And, why didn't you?" He asked, a smirk forming slowly on his face, "Don't tell me that after all these years you've grown soft."

"I don't know!" Roxas said, shouting his reply, "I just…don't know! When I saw his face…this…_longing_ feeling came over me and I couldn't bite him! Instead I wound up in his dorm treating his sprained ankle!"

The elder vampire snorted with laughter, "Does he know what you were after?" He asked, his eyes twinkling evilly as he watched his fledgling.

"Yes! I kissed him and I couldn't help myself, I made his busted lip bleed again." Roxas said, heaving a sigh, "I…don't know what to do, Axel."

After he had gotten his laughter under control, an evil smirk flashed across Axel's features, "Well, we can go back to his dorm and I can show you how to properly feed on a virgin." He said.

"Don't you dare!" Roxas hissed, heavy traces of venom and hostility in his voice, "I'll kick your ass if you touch him. He's mine!" Normally, if this were any other virgin that Roxas didn't get to or was taking to long to get to, it was almost certain that Marluxia or Axel would finish them off. Sure, he'd be moody for awhile, but he'd get over it in time. But, this time was different. If someone else got Sora, he would be beyond pissed.

The smirk on Axel's face disappeared at the harshness behind the blond vampire's statement. It was replaced with a look that conveyed the vampire's fiery temper, "Don't forget who made you, Roxas." He growled, his teeth clenched as he fought to control his anger, "I take what I want, when I want it. Got it memorized?"

"Aw, why are you two at odds tonight?" A voice pouted from the darkness, "You two are usually talking about your previous catch."

Axel looked up, smirking at the newcomer, "Roxas let his catch slip through his fingers like a fool, Marluxia." He said softly, "A virgin too."

Marluxia arched an eyebrow, turning to Roxas, "What? The one's whose so thorough in his work? He who is just _so_ crazy about the untainted ones?" He replied in surprised, making his way over to the blond haired vampire, taking his chin between his fingers lightly, "What is it about virgins that gets your boxers in a twist? Why are you so possessive over them...you're never that possessive over me! I'm hurt!" He pouted playfully as the other swatted his hand away.

"I...I don't know what it is. And, that's why I'm going to see Naminé." Roxas paused, looking at the two vampires before him, "That is, after I make sure neither of you touch him."

Marluxia was unfazed by the blond and his warning, "Oh, do tell us what he looks like!" He gushed, still wanting to poke the other for information, "Is he just as innocent as he is pretty? Those are my favorites, you know...so _easy_ to lull into a false sense of security..." He said in an almost dreamy voice.

Axel chuckled at the blond, "You know we'll do more than touch him, Roxas." He said, his lips curving into a smirk. He just loved to get the blond riled up, "It's _so_ hard to find a true virgin these days."

"Axel..." The brunet vampire began, smiling teasingly at the blond, "Shall we pay the virgin a little visit...introduce ourselves...?"

"No! Don't you fucking touch him! He belongs to **me**!" Roxas hissed, glaring harshly at the elder vampires.

It made Marluxia grin oh so wickedly. He simply loved snaking beneath the blond's skin, making his blood boil and his little heart beat frantically. Provoking him was such a fun thing to do, even if Marluxia never meant any harm or folly from it.

"Hm. I wonder if Roxas' little virgin would be willing for a threesome." Axel asked, looking over at Marluxia with a smirk adorning his face. Marluxia may have just been playing with Roxas. But, Axel, you could never tell if he was serious or if he meant it. And, by the time you found out...it was more often than not too late.

"Oh, Axel, be nice! That'll only serve to scare him!" Marluxia pointed out, "He wouldn't be ready for something like that! We can't leave him too broken."

"Since when do we care about what our prey thinks?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow before snorted, throwing Roxas a glare, "Call it payback for stealing my dinner."

"Axel, there's a whole group of naive skanks just waiting to be drained of their blood. Take your fucking pick!" Roxas hissed before jumping into the night sky, leaving the other two behind.

To bad Naminé was in the opposite direction. With the way Roxas was feeling, he just had to put Sora first. He'd get his questions answered later after he checked on the brunet.

* * *

Axel blinked, his eyes gazing up at the night sky where Roxas had disappeared before he decided to go check out those skanks Roxas had mentioned. "Oh hey!" He said, grinning widely upon seeing another overly drunk girl, "Catch you later, Marluxia. Unless you're still open for that threesome...looks like she's had a few too many..."

Marluxia turned to take a look at the female and had to look away for he did not like what he saw, "Do be careful, Axel...she might be like that last crazy chick you decided to fuck but not bite. You do remember her, right? She tried to get you to marry her?"

Axel's head whipped back towards the girl, "Nah...she looks good...doesn't matter anyway, because I'm biting her." He said before turning back to the other male, "Where are you off too?"

The brunet gave one graceful flip of his hair, getting it off his shoulder as he turned his gaze skyward, "I'm going to see Roxie's virgin. I want to know why he's so different from the others."

The red head gave a snort, "You go and do that." He said, gritting his teeth as anger surged through him, "As for me, I'll be getting dinner."

He had no care to see Roxas' virgin. God willing, he'd be dead before dawn. Or else, Axel might have to do it for him. It unsettled the vampire to have Roxas' attention on someone else for too long.

A pout crossed Marluxia's features, "What? You don't want to see who's gotten Roxas' emotions all in a frenzy?" He asked before pausing, a teasing smile breaking out over his face, "Maybe...you're a little green because you're not the one Roxas is going crazy over, hm? ...You know, I think he still resents you for turning him. After all, when _he_ was the virgin, you took absolute joy in it, remember?"

Marluxia gave a soft snort at the angry look that passed over Axel's face, flipping his hair once more, "Well, _I_ remember. All to well." He crossed his arms, scoffing at the memory, "You left me out of the fun and wouldn't allow me to touch him! And, to think...you're _my_ fledging!"

Axel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah...shut the fuck up and get going if you're going!" He snapped before he turned to stalk his latest victim.

* * *

Speaking of Roxas, the blond vampire was back at the west dorm block. Jumping over to the nearby tree that was in front of one of the dorm windows on the third floor, the dorm happening to belong to a certain brunet that the vampire had met earlier that night. It was too dark to see anything in the dorm, but Roxas could sense the little brunet he had become so smitten over. He was sleeping, soundly. Oh how Roxas wanted to slip into the dark dorm, sink his teeth into the boy's tanned flesh, and devour his sweet blood. But, just like before, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The blond heaved a soft sigh, sitting on the branch for a moment before a voice startled him, "Roxas! Is this his dorm?"

"Marluxia!" The blond hissed, ignoring the elder vampire as his fingers ran through his spikes. He had known Marluxia for centuries and was used to his touchy feely ways, "What are you doing here?"

A pout crossed over the long haired brunet's face, "But, I wanted to see him." He replied, leaning against the blond, "You know, we could share him! We don't have to tell Axel. It could be like that time--"

"Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Roxas snapped through gritted teeth, glaring behind him, "You're being too loud!"

Before either vampire could say anything more, the window they were gazing into slid open, "Would you mind keeping it down? Some of us have class in a few hours…"

Roxas sighed heavily, turning back to see the little brunet he had become so obsessed over in recent days, "Sorry, Sora." He replied, "Go back to sleep."

"Oh! Is that him! He's pretty!" Marluxia cooed, nearly pushing Roxas off the branch so he could get a better look at the brown haired boy.

Sora blinked, rubbing his eyes, "What _are_ you doing outside of my window anyway…?" He asked, leaning against the windowsill.

Before Roxas could even open his mouth to reply, Marluxia was already spinning his own tale, "Well, personally, I was just curious to see what was so special about you." He said, tapping his chin, "Other than being exceptionally cute…there is no reason for you to be alive right now…"

Sora stared at the brunet vampire, not sure whether to be freaked out over the fact that the vampire had just said that there wasn't any reason for him to be alive right now or that the brunet had said it in such a bright tone of voice, "…okay?"

Roxas groaned, "Marluxia…let's just go…before we get caught…" He said.

The brunet pouted, "Aw, but I'm still talking to the pretty little virgin. You can go…I promise I won't bite him." He said, a smirk playing at his lips.

The blond gave the other vampire a glare, "I'd rather stay."

Marluxia chuckled as was just about to start up another meaningless conversation when a flashlight beam shined into the tree.

"What's going on up there?"

Sora squeaked, closing his window almost immediately, surely returning to bed. Roxas heaved a sigh, "I was trying to get my drunk friend out of the tree before he broke his neck, Sir." Roxas said, looking down at the elderly guard.

"I am not drunk!" Marluxia pouted, nudging Roxas before looking down, "Oh… dear…the poor old useless soul…" He said, seeing the elder man.

Roxas rolled his eyes, standing before tugging Marluxia to his feet, "Let's go." He said before both vampires disappeared into the night sky.

The elderly guard blinked, "Damn old age…seeing things…must be that new medication the Doc has me on…"

* * *

The vampires had taken up residence in a mansion just outside of the city. It was owned by an eighteen year old physic that was almost a meal of Marluxia's, but luckily showed her worth before the brunet got his way.

Upon returning to the mansion, Roxas made his way towards Naminé's room. If anybody could figure out why he was acting and feeling this way about a mere human boy, Naminé could.

Marluxia followed close behind, his gut instinct told him that he wouldn't be liking the news she gave him. Though he had grown attached to Roxas over the hundreds of years they had known one another, he knew he could survive if the blond's attention was on another. Sadly, he wasn't too sure about Axel.

Roxas had always been a rather soft spot for Axel, and it was more than Roxas being his fledgling. Though, Marluxia knew Axel would never go as far as admitting he might actually love the blond vampire, but there was certainly an extreme possessiveness when it came to Roxas.

The pair arrived at the girl's door, before knocking Roxas glanced behind him, "She won't let me in if you're here…" He said, raising an eyebrow, "And, you know it."

Marluxia scoffed, "Stupid little physic…" He muttered, before stalking off, muttering under his breath. Ever since he tried to bite her, the stupid little wretch didn't want anything to do with him.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he watched the brunet stalk down the hall, but he knew the vampire would come and try to eavesdrop, which would only serve to piss Naminé off.

"Naminé?" The blond vampire spoke, entering her room after knocking a few times.

The blonde haired girl blinked, pausing in her school work to glance over her shoulder, "Oh, hi Roxas." She greeted, glancing at her alarm clock, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Roxas replied, taking a vacant seat on the girl's bed, "It's important."

The girl frowned, setting down her pencil before turning to look at the blond haired vampire, "You met someone..." She asked softly, her eyes boring into Roxas' light blue ones, "...a human."

Roxas blinked before grinning, "You know, it freaks me out when you read my emotions like that." He said softly, "But yes, I met a human boy that I couldn't bite."

Naminé nodded, "And you want to know why you couldn't bite him, right?" She asked, smiling slightly, "Especially since he's a virgin."

Roxas nodded, sighing heavily, "I want to bite him _so_ bad...but, I can't bring myself to kill him." He said, "And, of course, like most virgins I want to fuck him."

The blond haired girl laughed softly at that, "But, notice how you're not forcing him...you're actually being patient, fighting off your bloodlusts." She said, "I'd tell you what it sounded like to me...but, you'd think I was crazy."

"You know I trust you." Roxas said, setting his hands on the bedspread, leaning back on them, "I know your gift is real."

Naminé chuckled softly, "It sounds like to me that you're in love with this virgin boy." She said, looking at Roxas, "Yes, yes, I know, it's impossible to fall in love so quickly." She said upon noticing the look on her friend's face, "But, you and this boy have quite the history together."

"History?" Roxas asked, his eyebrow arched in question, "What do you mean _history_. I just met him this evening."

The girl's smile grew as a light chuckle escaped her lips, "It seems as though the two of you had a past life together." She said, "It's all very romantic and all, but I'm guessing that one of you died before you could truly be together. Absolutely tragic."

Roxas stared at the girl for a moment, the look on his face suggesting that she had sprouted a second head, "Another life...? As in reincarnation?" He asked, sitting back up, folding his arms over his chest, "As ludicrous as that sounds...it makes sense..." He finished with a sigh.

Naminé nodded slowly, "See? I told you you'd think I was crazy." She teased with a smile tugging at her lips.

The vampire chuckled, before quieting, a frown on his face, "But, really...another life? That had to be what...centuries ago. I wasn't born a vampire...Axel turned me." He said softly before shaking his head, "But, why would a past life of mine suddenly decide it's time to go get the love he lost centuries ago?"

Naminé smiled softly, "You may have been a different person in that life, but you still had the same soul...meaning you are essentially the same down to the basics. Your soul was contented with your virgin's." She replied before laughing, "After all, we never really stop looking for our soul mates." She pointed out, "And, loving the one we've found."

There was silence between the two for a moment.

"...Right." Roxas replied. Not sure if he could believe that at the moment. But...could she have been right? She was rarely wrong. Were he and Sora the reincarnations of past lovers who never got to truly be together? Was it fate that had led them together?

"Thanks for the conversation, Naminé." The blond said after a moment, standing, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl smiled and nodded, "Oh, you're welcome." She said, watching Roxas as he walked to the door, "Just...once more thing..."

Roxas blinked, turning to look at her, "Yes?"

She looked away from him for a moment, biting her lip, seemingly struggling with something, "Just...watch him around Axel. Would you? Actually, don't even let Axel near him. At all costs."

"The boy's mine..." Roxas replied, "And, I'll mark him if it means keeping Axel away from him."

Namine nodded slowly as the blond walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft snap that seemed to resound off the walls in the girl's room. As she watched him leave, she couldn't quell the sense of impending doom that filled her very being.

"I'm afraid…" The blond haired girl said softly as she gazed at the closed door with sad eyes, "…that it won't be that easy, Roxas…"


	3. The Other Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter Three: The Other Green-Eyed Monster**

This particular morning had a certain chill to it that was not unlike the night before, the mass of students whispered amongst themselves about the recent kidnappings and murders that had taken place on and around the college campus as they made their way to their morning classes in clusters. Because, the headmaster had suggested that any one student not go anywhere about campus without another person in light of the recent disappearances.

But, in the crowds of students, there was one girl who stood alone. Biting worriedly on her bottom lip as she stood outside the main school building, appearing to be waiting for someone. If the red haired girl waited any longer she would surely be late for her lecture, meaning she'd drop a letter grade in the class, but the person she was waiting for was more than worth it.

Heaving a sigh, the girl pulled out her phone, flipping it open to check her recent calls, "He always answers his phone…I don't understand…" She muttered to herself, picking at her chapped lip as she frown at the phone. She had begun to worry that her dear friend could have ended up being one of those unluckily few who had been kidnapped…or worse…

…she didn't want to think about the worse. Because, he couldn't be…dead?_ Could_ he?

No. She was being paranoid…at least that's what he would say, if he were here. She was always jumping to conclusions like that, thinking of the worst possible scenario when it really wasn't even so.

But, she couldn't help but to worry about him. He was special. _They_ were special. Even though he had never really asked her out…but, he hadn't ever asked anyone else out either. So, that had to count for something, right?

Even in high school everyone thought they would get together…but, it never happened. They had always been…_friends_.

The brown haired Sora glared at the sky, tempted to give it the finger for making it so damned cold out. But, then, he'd just look stupid. Well…stupider, since he was hobbling around with his foot wrapped up in an ace bandage after his little midnight tumble. He was in pain, tired, and so not in the mood for bull shit this morning.

He had one thing on his mind. One wonderful thing that was so close but yet so far. That nice warm bed waiting for him back in his dorm, the thought was so tempting that he was willing to skip classes for the day just to be tucked away in that nice warm bed. But, then he was afraid that he'd have that weird dream that he had last night.

Vampires…really? Please. The blond haired boy was nothing more than a figment of his imagine, brought about by that nasty fall and Sora's apparent lack of sleep. Yeah…that's all 'Roxas' was.

He was so out of it last night that he didn't even remember to return his best friend's phone call; which was something that just wasn't done. Kairi would chew his ear off, for sure.

Amidst the brunettes and the blondes of the college, Sora was able to find Kairi easily. Her bright red haired was a dead give away, after all. That and she had an eccentric white and hot pink messenger bag that couldn't be easily missed.

Sora was simply set on getting to class without his twisted ankle turning into a broken one, "Oh! Kairi!" He cried out, waving one of his arms madly, nearly losing his balance.

The girl blinked hearing her name she looked up to see her best friend hobbling towards her, "Oh my gosh! What happened, Sora?" She asked, her voice laced with concern as she made her way over to the brunet.

Sora stared at the girl for a moment. "I -uh- tripped?" He replied slowing, hoping the girl wouldn't prod him to find out more, "Twisted my ankle coming home from the library, didn't see that crack in the cement."

"Geez….Sora, I knew you were clumsy," Kairi muttered, shaking her head as she grabbed his arm, putting it around her neck, "But, I didn't think you were _that_ clumsy."

Sora laughed sheepishly, scratching his head with his free hand as the pair began to slowly walk towards the building, "It was dark…and I wasn't paying attention…"

Kairi rolled her eyes, reaching out to open the door as they reached it, "For some reason that doesn't surprise me…" She said, mostly to herself.

"Please…let me." A voice intervened smoothly, a hand reaching out to hold the door open for the pair. The voice belonged to none other than the blond vampire Sora had met the night before; Roxas. The blond eyed the two in a rather nonchalant fashion, although his curiosity had been poked at. Who was this Kairi? And, what was she to Sora? And, why in the hell did it matter to him?! Oh…that's right…past lover…tch…

Sora's eyes widened dramatically, "Shit!" He squeaked, losing his balance momentarily before clutching onto Kairi, "It wasn't a dream!" He cried, hanging onto the red haired girl.

"What wasn't a dream?" Kairi blurted out, trying not to let the weight of the brunet pull them both to the ground as her gaze fell on Roxas. He had to have been new. Kairi hadn't seen him around before and she was apart of the Welcoming Committee.

"It wasn't. We met last night, remember?" Roxas replied, a single blond eyebrow arched delicately as he looked over to the paling brunet. Had Sora tried to deny to himself that he had ever met Roxas? Well, that stung. Just a little. And, Roxas knew why.

…Damn past life and its stupid feelings having to carry over…

The brunet heaved a sigh, frowning lightly before looking over to his red haired friend, "Don't worry about it, Kai. It was nothing." He said, laughing nervously as he regained his balance, "Kairi, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Kairi." He said, finding it to be the polite thing to do.

A silence passed between the two. Each seemed to be staring the other down, sizing each other out before a stiff, "Hi." left both of their lips. If Sora knew any better, he could detect traces of hostility in each of their voices.

Sora looked between the two before Kairi tugged him through the door, "Come on, we don't want to be late." She said, giving Roxas a sickly sweet smile before walking through the door at a quicker pace than Sora was able to handle at this point.

Roxas laid a hand of the brunet's shoulder, "I'll take you to the lecture hall."

Before Sora could even answer the vampire, Kairi spoke for him, "You don't even know where the room is!" The girl insisted semi politely with a smile, "I'll take him."

"Well, I pretty much owe Sora, since it was technically my fault he hurt himself in the first place." Roxas retorted, squeezing Sora's shoulder slightly as he spoke, "Besides, I could ask him for the room number."

Kairi opened her mouth to resist, but Sora spoke first, "It'd probably be easier if he helped me, Kairi…" He pointed out softly, looking over at the girl, "But, we'll follow you since I'm going to the same lecture hall as you."

The red haired girl's mouth dropped, before a forlorn look passed over her features, sighing heavily she replied, "Oh, I suppose you're right. It wouldn't do if both of us were hurt." She said, helping Sora into the blond's arms.

Silence passed over the trio as they set off down the hallway, but Kairi, who was determined to learn more about this blond haired boy that stole Sora's attention from her, "Are you new here, Roxas?" She asked, her jealously masked by her sweet voice.

"Yeah. I registered late." The lies, the came out one after another. So smooth. The truth was that Roxas could care less about the college campus, but it served as his only means of seeing Sora on a somewhat daily basis since the other boy lived here.

Sora frowned lightly as he glanced over at the blond. He knew it was a lie, what the blond had said. Roxas was a vampire. But, he couldn't very well tell Kairi that. It was a slim chance that she'd believe him.

"Oh? What's your major?" The girl asked as the group made their way down the hallway, slowly.

"Art." Was the nonchalant reply the red haired girl received from Roxas as he pulled Sora closer to him, leaning down to the brunet's ear, "By the way, Sora, you never told me what your major is."

"English. Sora's major is English." Kairi said in a shrill voice, "And, aren't you late for your classes, Roxas? One of my friends is an art major too and I have it on good authority…her authority… that the professor doesn't approve of tardiness."

Sora's eyes widened slightly when Kairi asked this question. He knew of the friend Kairi spoke of; Selphie often complained about the points knocked off of her assignments when she was late to her morning art lessons. He waited for the next lie to come from the vampire…but, not a word was spoken.

"Y-you know…I suddenly don't feel all that well." Sora all but blurted out.

Both heads snapped to him. Roxas giving him a sly amused look while Kairi sent him a questioning one, "Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Roxas asked, hardly able to keep the grin off of his face.

"But, Sora!" Kairi gasped, "You never missed class before! You've came to school with everything from a fever to a broken leg!"

"My ankle is really bothering me…I don't think I could make it through class." Sora said. It wasn't all a lie, really. His ankle really did hurt and he really didn't think he could stay awake through class.

The girl heaved a great sigh, "Maybe you should go see the campus nurse…I could take you if you wanted." She said.

Sora shook his head, "No, I should be fine with some rest." He said, giving the girl a smile, "But, could you let me copy your notes for today's lecture?"

"Of course." Kairi agreed with a nod, "But, how will you get back to your dorm…?"

Roxas snorted softly, "I'd be more than happy to take him, his dorm building is on the way to the art building after all." He said, burying a great bout of laughter deep within him as he glanced at the brunet he held against him.

Kairi frowned lightly, looking in between the two boys. She couldn't stop the jealousy welling up within her, there was no cause for it. Sora had only met this Roxas…and, well, Sora wasn't gay. But, she still felt the biting teeth of jealously seep into her veins as she slowly gave the pair a nod, "Alright…I'll come by during lunch to give you the notes, alright?" She said, "Get some rest, Sora."

Sora beamed, before pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek (much to Roxas' dismay), "You're the best, Kai!" He said before he turned to Roxas, "We'd better leave now before you're late for your _class_."

Roxas gave the brunet a nod, "Right you are, Sora." He said, turning to Kairi, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kairi." He said, giving the girl a smirk.

* * *

"Who's Kairi?"

Sora blinked, looking over at the blond haired boy he currently had an arm around, "What do you mean…you just met her." He answered as the pair trudged along the sidewalk in the court yard, oddly enough the place where they first met.

Back when Sora was a meal and nothing more.

"Who is she to you?" Roxas asked, a little more specific this time.

The brunet nodded slowly, looking back in front of him, "Well, she _is_ my best friend. She has been since we were children." He answered.

The blond vampire slowly nodded, "So…that's all she is to you? A friend?"

Sora looked back over at the blond, frowning lightly. He would almost swear it was jealousy that he heard in Roxas' voice, "Yes, even though she wants us to be more." He said after a moment.

"But, you don't want that…?" Roxas asked slowly, sneaking a glance at the brunet he held.

"No! I'm not into girls and I've told her that a million times." Sora replied with a sigh, "It just never gets through. She sees what she wants and believes what's already implanted in her head."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow, "Why do you say that."

"Everyone just _knew_ we were going to be together since our mothers were pregnant." Sora said, "It's destiny…in their eyes."

"But, you make your own destiny…don't you, Sora?"

Sora smiled softly, chuckling, "A man has a right to…" He said before sighing softly, "Our destiny is laid out before our feet the moment we are born. If Kairi and I were meant to be, then I wouldn't have turned out gay." The brunet pointed out. _And, I wouldn't have met you, either._

Roxas laughed softly as well, "I suppose you're right. One cannot escape fate." He said as they came up to Sora's dorm building. _Fate has been chasing me for centuries._

* * *

A silence hung in the air as the pair walked up to Sora's door, the brunet only pausing for a moment to pull out his key, "So…why didn't you bite me last night?" He asked after unlocking his door.

A sigh left the blond vampire's lips as his eyes drifted over to Sora, "Because I…" He started, running a hand through his hair as he stepped into the dorm room after Sora, shutting the door behind him, "There's just something about you, Sora." Roxas wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the other, but not with the intent to kill. Chances are that after Roxas told him about the weird reincarnation thing, he'd avoid the vampire. It wouldn't work…but, Sora could possibly try.

"Okay?" Sora said, giving Roxas an odd look as he set his school things on his desk, deciding to drop the topic for now. But, he'd so pick it up later because he was still slightly unsettled as to why he was still alive when both Roxas and the other vampire said he should be dead, "My roommate never came back last night, so you can stay, if you want."

"…Is your roommate male or female?" Roxas asked in an off handed sort of way.

"Male, why?" Sora replied as he walked over to the small mini fridge, opening it before pulling out a bottled water.

"Just curious, that's all." Roxas replied, frowning lightly.

Marluxia had mentioned something about meeting someone at the club the night before last. Apparently, the sexual tension got the better of them and they went to a hotel. The brown haired vampire had mentioned that the person was a male and from the very same college as Sora. Obviously, one of them didn't leave the hotel and it wasn't the vampire. Though Marluxia hadn't gotten away unscathed either, a swollen lip more than proved that. Except the elder vampire was reluctant to talk about how he had gotten it.

Sora slowly nodded as he walked into his little bathroom, grabbing a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet, "Oh." He said before popping open the bottle, dropping two tiny pills onto his hand, "It's really odd of him too, not to come back. He may fuck around a lot, but he always came back to the dorm for school and stuff."

"Shit." Roxas cursed softly. _That had to have been the guy Marluxia was talking about._

Sora blinked, opening his water before taking the pills, "What?" He asked after swallowing.

"…it's nothing…" Roxas replied after a moment, sitting on the bed opposite to Sora's.

The brunet frowned lightly before climbing onto his own bed, fighting back a huge yawn, "Anyway, Sora…I want you to be careful." The blond vampire said, his blue eyes locking on the boy before him, "How come?" Sora replied softly, rolling over to his side so he could look at the vampire as he laid down.

"The other vampires out there…they're crazy about virgins. And, none of them will be as merciful as I have been." Roxas replied quickly, "I like virgins as much as the next vampire, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Sora blushed softly at that, tugging on one of his spikes as he looked away from the other. After a moment, when he got his heated face under control, he looked back, "Why don't you want anything to happen to me?" He asked softly, "I don't understand…"

"…Sora…if another vampire bites you, it'll mean certain death. You'll just be another meal, another victim. And…you don't deserve that." Roxas said, frowning, just teetering on the edge of letting the entire story of reincarnation spill out and possibly freak the brunet out. Which was something Roxas did not want.

"Why? What's so special about me?" Sora asked…no, _pleaded_. He needed to know. He needed to know why Roxas couldn't…_wouldn't_ bite him. What was so special about him…?

Roxas sighed, looking away, "It's crazy…" He murmured softly, "It's so unbelievable that it makes sense."

"What is?" Sora pleaded.

"We're the reincarnations of past lovers…" Roxas started softly, his eyes drifting over to Sora's, stiffing upon seeing the pleading look upon the brunet's face, "…that were killed before they could truly express their love."

Sora blinked, letting the information sink in as an awkward silence filled the room. That would…explain a lot. Why Sora felt like he could trust this vampire, even though he had every right not to. Why he felt so empty, lonely…and even _unsettled_ when Roxas wasn't around. And even why he kissed the blond back.

"…So, you're telling me that we're the reincarnations of lovers, who were torn apart before they could…love each other?" Sora said slowly, frowning lightly as he looked up at his vampire. It sounded like the plot out of a mushy romance novel.

"Apparently so." Roxas replied, "Which is why I want you to be careful. My gut is telling me something's going to happen…" He didn't know what, but something was coming, and he felt like he wouldn't like the outcome.

"Alright…I'll be careful…"

* * *

Roxas' eyes roamed over the softly breathing form of the brown haired boy he had been stalking. He watched in amusement as the boy fought off sleep, but failed horribly, "If you're going to fall asleep…I'll go…" He said softly, barely able to contain the smirk he held inside. He knew that if the boy fell asleep, he'd be tempted to feed and it was unlikely that he'd be able to fight off his bloodlusts as he had done before.

"No! Wait!" Sora said, pushing himself into a sitting position, "I don't want you to go…at least not yet…"

"Sora…I'm not going to watch you sleep." Roxas replied in a flat tone, trying to keep himself in check but, finding it increasingly more difficult to do.

"I wasn't going to sleep!" The brunet pouted, "Just because I skipped class doesn't mean I want to sleep. Actually, I wanted to spend a little more time with you."

Roxas was taken back by that momentarily, "Okay…" He said after a moment, "I suppose there's no harm in that."

Once again silence filled the room, and Sora could never stand a silence for any amount of time so he took it upon himself to shatter it to tiny little pieces, "So…if you're a vampire…what are you outside during the day?" He asked, rolling over onto his stomach so he could look at the blond haired vampire across from him, "I thought vampires died in the day light…or is that just a myth…?"

"That's just some retarded myth. It's not that we die in the daylight, we just prefer the evening hours." Roxas said with a soft snort, "You're not going to see a vampire attack and feed during the day…that's just asking for them to be caught."

Sora slowly nodded, the silence starting to sneak back up in the dorm room, but before it could full establish it's self, "How does a person become a vampire anyway?" He asked, "Is it like Interview with a Vampire…? Where you have to drink the Vampire's blood? Or will the bite turn a person?"

"Well…" Roxas started off slowly, "You do have to drink the blood of a vampire to stay alive. Otherwise, depending on how deep the puncture wound is, the person could very well bleed to death. Or we drink until the person dies of blood loss." He answered before arching an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

Sora shrugged before rolling over to his back to gaze at the ceiling for a moment, "Just curious, I suppose." He said before grinning playfully, sitting up to look over at Roxas, "It's not everyday you meet a vampire and live…right?"

"True…" Roxas replied softly, "Usually our victims are dead…or dying…"

"So, how old are you exactly?" Sora asked, not wanting to dwell on a vampire's victim, because in reality he was meant to be one.

"Hm, well, I i_died_/i when I was about your age, give or take a year…" Roxas replied, not exactly desiring to remember that particular moment in time, "But, if someone's been keeping track, I'd say I'm about 500 years old." He paused, a chuckle escaping his lips, "I've seen original copies of a lot of the literature you're covering."

Sora let out a soft snort at that, "Hell, the next time I have an English paper, I'll use you instead of the library."

"Right…" Was the reply he got, "Any other questions on your mind…?"

Sora shook his head slowly, "None that I can think of right now." He replied before laying back across his head, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Fine."

Silence flooded the room. And, for once, Sora made no move to break it. Not that Roxas minded, the blond leaned against the head against the wall behind the chair he had moved to before Sora and him started that little conversation. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it; he had made conversation with his potential meal and the apparent reincarnation of his past lover.

After while, the vampire began to doze off. But, Sora, simply stared at the ceiling…thinking…which could turn out to be a very bad thing if he wasn't careful. Right now, the brunet's mind was stuck on the pervious kiss him and the dozing vampire had shared the night before.

He remembered how cold the blond's lips were pressed against his own and vaguely he wondered if that was just a side effect from the cool night, or if that was just how Roxas was.

Roxas exhaled, still in his light daze. He had learned centuries ago through trail and error to keep his senses sharp…even in sleep. Despite having minuscule spats with Axel, he had learned from the elder vampire as well. One of the first things he learned from Axel was not to completely shut your senses down when you sleep, less you want a certain red head nibbling on the scars from the night you were turned.

The brunet pushed himself up after a moment, sighing heavily as his gaze strayed over to the blond haired vampire. His curiosity was slowly getting the better of him and he wanted nothing more than to see if the vampire still possessed that deathly chill from the night before.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, not realizing that Roxas was very much in tune to his movements if not his intentions. Slowly the young brunet stood and almost automatically he approached the other…like a moth to a flame. Sora stopped just short of where Roxas was sitting, his eyes locked on the boy before him.

It had never really crossed his mind before, but, Roxas was actually quite attractive. He could see why it was so easy for the vampire to lure some unsuspecting victim into his clutches.

Sora couldn't help himself as he stared at the vampire, it was like his hand had grow a mind of it's own; reaching out for the sleeping blond before him. He cupped a pale cheek, frowning at the shocking temperature difference between the skin beneath his finger tips and the air around him.

"Is there something you're feeling for…?"

A hand came up and wrapped around his wrist, Sora's eyes drifted to that of Roxas' now fully alert ones, "I was just curious." Sora answered softly, his eyes drifting back down to those pale lips.

"What's there to be curious about?" Roxas stated softly, looking into the other's eyes intently, "When a person dies, they're pale and cold. Vampires are nothing more than the living dead…I've had time to get used to it."

His skin might have been cold to the touch, but at least he still retained his sense of touch…and that was all that mattered to Roxas; feeling a warm body curled against his own after a night of passionate sex (because it was never called lovemaking), feeling the warm blood sliding down his chin after a feeding, or the hesitant hand cupping his cheek so innocently.

"We, it's not like I go around feelings up dead bodies." Sora countered, his fingers brushing against the blond's skin as he spoke, "And, I get the feeling that you're the only vampire who'll let me do this."

"Anybody else would've attacked you long ago." Roxas affirmed, his gaze never leaving Sora. Almost fighting not to get lost in the innocent depths of those crystal eyes that seemed so familiar to him.

Sora slowly nodded, his hand still on the vampire's cheek, "You're not planning to kill me…are you?" He asked softly.

"I…somehow I…don't want to." Roxas replied quietly, "You don't deserve to be bitten or turned into a vampire." _But…you do belong to me. No one else can have you._

Silence remained between the two, both staring intently into each other's eyes until Sora's dropped to the other's lips; remembering how the felt pressed against his own. So cold…but strangely warm and loving at the same time.

Before he could stop himself, Sora leaned closer to the vampire, hesitantly pressing his lips to the other's. His eyes slipping closer as he neither deepened nor pulled away from the kiss.

Roxas was just about to ask Sora what he was doing when the boy's lips pressed against his own, and he wasn't one to pass up a golden opportunity such as this. He slowly kissed the other back; his hand releasing Sora's wrist and running up the length of the brunet's arm, finally resting behind his neck, buried in the soft hair there.

The darker half that resigned in the vampire told him that this was a fine opportunity to accomplish what he had set out to do one night ago…but, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, it became a test of his self control again. Fighting against the bloodlusts that scream at him to drain the boy dry. After all, a true virgin was so rare.

If Sora had any idea of the inner battle Roxas was currently facing, the brunet was sure he would have pulled away long ago. Then the blond felt a tiny minuscule nip on his bottom lip…but, he wasn't so sure it was the best decision to open his mouth for the brunet's searching tongue.

If Sora's tongue was nicked by accident and bled, Roxas wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from feeding…if only a little. Finally, the sweet caresses of the brunet's tongue overpowered Roxas' better half and he opened his lips for the boy's tongue, hardly able to contain the pleased moan when he felt the boy's tongue brush against his own.

But, then, as soon as it had started, Sora was pulling away. His face brightly flushed and his eyes slightly glazed over, "M'sorry." He slurred softly, the effects of the simple kiss still weighting heavily on him, "I was just curious."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Roxas replied, catching his breath. He didn't give the other time to respond, for he leaned up to the boy and kissed him again; letting his tongue evade the other's mouth as a shiver passed through his spine.

These feelings he was experiencing had to have been from the past life they had shared…they had to have been.

Sora was drowning. Slowly drowning as the vampire kissed him. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, surely making it flush more than it already was. A certain feeling welled up in his chest, taking up residence there.

This kiss. Right at this moment. It felt right. So horribly right that Sora was falling…falling so fast. His head and heart spinning. It was so strange, yet so comforting at the same time.

Something made Roxas want to keep going and claim the boy as his own, but the very same something was screaming at him to stop before he scared the boy away. He broke the kiss, pausing only to nip at the brunet's swollen bottom lip (careful not to break the skin) before his lips reattached to his jaw line, sucking lightly as he pulled the boy closer, nearly in his lap by now as his lips drifted closer and closer to Sora's pulse.

Then he smelt it. It hit him like a ton of bricks. That wonderful scent magnified by arousal. Virgin blood. Sweet, untainted virgin blood pumping behind a thin layer of skin. He wanted to taste it…no, he _needed_ to taste it.

But, he wouldn't kill Sora. Oh no, he'd mark him. Make it to where no other vampire could lay a claim over him without facing dire consequences. That's when he opened his mouth, letting his tongue run along a particular spot on the side of the brunet's neck rather slowly.

Roxas bared his fangs, letting them sink in just enough for blood to seep to the surface, but not deep enough to be life threatening. He pulled away, eying the bleeding wound with hunger, "It's only a little…" He murmured, inches from Sora's neck, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

He let his tongue lap over the pooling blood, Sora's soft moan only serving to arouse him further. If he could…if Sora would let him…he'd…

"I should stop!" He said suddenly, raising up away from the brunet's neck, his tongue peeking out to wipe away the blood that had gathered on his lips.

Sora's eyes fluttered open, now heavily glazed over, "Y-you…you don't have to." He replied, his voice heavy with want.

"Yes…he does. Before he taints your blood and ruins it for the rest of us."


	4. Fall From Grace

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Then he smelt it. It hit him like a ton of bricks. That wonderful scent magnified by arousal. Virgin blood. Sweet, untainted virgin blood. He wanted to taste it…no, he _needed_ to taste it._

_But, he wouldn't kill Sora. Oh no, he'd mark him. Make it to where no other vampire could lay a claim over him without facing dire consequences. That's when he opened his mouth, letting his tongue run along a particular spot on the side of the brunet's neck rather slowly._

_Roxas bared his fangs, letting them sink in just enough for blood to seep to the surface, but not deep enough to be life threatening. He pulled away, eying the bleeding wound with hunger, "It's only a little…" He murmured, inches from Sora's neck, "I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_He let his tongue lap over the pooling blood, Sora's soft moan only serving to arouse him further. If he could…if Sora would let him…he'd…_

"_I should stop!" He said suddenly, raising up away from the brunet's neck, his tongue peeking out to wipe away the blood that had gathered on his lips._

_Sora's eyes fluttered open, now heavily glazed over, "Y-you…you don't have to." He replied, his voice heavy with want._

"_Yes…he does. Before he taints your blood and ruins it for the rest of us."_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** Fall From Grace**

The brunet's head snapped up, whipping around to find a fiery red head and another brunet standing in his dorm room, "How'd you get in here!" He blurted out, jumping away from the blond vampire in his shock.

"Magic." The red haired man replied, smirking widely, a glimmer of pearly white fangs catching Sora's eye.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?!" Roxas snapped, standing up from the chair, his crystal blue eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Aw, Roxie!" The brown haired vampire cooed as he gave the blond a playful pout, "How could you? You didn't even share! And...you marked him up so we couldn't get a taste! Why don't you show the same love for me?" He mock scolded, waving a finger, "Did that one night mean absolutely nothing to you?!"

The blond snorted, "That was one night five hundred years ago, Marluxia." He all but hissed at the elder vampires, "After Axel bit me...asshole..."

"Rude, much?" Axel commented, stepping closer to the pair before side stepping Roxas to get closer to the little virgin brunet, "You were right, Marluxia." He murmured, his smirk widened as he leaned down to Sora, "This _is_ cute. Think of all the fun we could have with him."

"Excuse me!"

"Neither one of you will touch a single hair on his head!" Roxas hissed, his mood quickly turning hostile, "He's **mine**!" The blond moved closer to Sora, running a finger over the beading mark on his neck, "I'm the only one that touches him."

A pout crossed Marluxia's features, "Aw, can't we at least pet him?" He reasoned, "He's too cute not to be touched!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Axel asked, finally giving the virgin some space, "It's not like we've never shared delicious meals with you before."

Sora blinked, his cheeks tinted red as he listened to the three vampires talk amongst themselves about his apparent fate as he sat in the room, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Axel spared him a glance, his thin lips curling into a smirk, "No, not really." He replied, "Meals don't get a say in how or when they die."

"He's not _going_ to die!" Roxas all but growled at his Sire, "Leave, now! Both of you!"

Axel's eyes narrowed into a glare as they came to rest on his fledgling, "Don't forget who made you, Roxas." He said, his voice low and deadly as he advanced upon the younger vampire, "Remember, I can destroy you just as easily." His eyes shifted to Sora, an evil grin breaking out upon his face, "And, I have just the way..."

"Don't you dare!" Roxas growled, actually shoving Axel away from Sora, "I don't give a shit if you made me! Leave Sora the hell alone and get the hell out of here!"

"Whoa! What about _that_ virgin has your nuts in a vice grip?" Marluxia asked, standing in between the two vampires to prevent their confrontation from coming to blows between the two, "What did Namine tell you that you haven't told us? We're your friends, Roxie. Inquiring minds want to know..."

He moved so that he was in front of Sora, his finger's tilting Sora's chin up so that they locked eyes, "Unless he'd tell us." The brunet snorted, straightening back up, "After all, I'm sure you told him if you were so close to tainting him."

"Marluxia..." Roxas warned lowly, fire burning in his blue eyes as he glared at the other vampire daring to lay hands on what was his.

Axel looked between his own Sire and his fledgling, "Yes, do tell. Who knows, it could save your precious virgin..." He paused, a smirk adorning his features, "...for awhile anyway."

Roxas physically grabbed Marluxia, dragging him away from Sora and pushed him in Axel's direction, "If you both want to know so damned badly, I suggest you pick Namine for information!" He hissed, "He's mine! No one will bite nor feed from him, but me, or else it's your asses."

The elder brunet dusted off his jacket, snorting softly, "But that stupid witch doesn't like me. She refuses to be in the same room as me much less answer my questions!" He pointed out, his voice whiny, "And, besides, what will you do when you finally _do_ bite him? Are you just going to let him die...?"

"And, even if you do allow him to live...he'll be tainted after you fuck him like we all know you're _dying_ to do."

"Marly makes a good point, Roxas, he has to die sometime. He's only human." Axel said with a wide grin on his face, "Why prolong it? You know you can't fight your blood lusts forever. Eventually, they'll get the better of you and you'll bite him and won't stop sucking until he's dead."

Sora twitched, absolutely loving how the vampires carried on without so much as a glance towards him, so though he didn't exist. That he really was nothing but... a meal.

"I can't kill him! I _won't_ kill him!" Roxas replied, through gritted teeth, "I can't kill someone I love."

Silence blossomed in the small dorm room, two elder vampires staring down at a fledgling and his human.

Slowly a smirk appeared on the blond's face, "I guess I should..._thank you_, Axel...if you hadn't have bitten me all those years ago, I wouldn't have been able to wait for him."

"Oo, talk about your knife to the heart..." Marluxia, clutching his chest as he looked over to his red headed fledgling, "I suppose your desires lead to your intentions backfiring, eh, Axel?"

"Oh, shut up, Marluxia!" Axel snapped, glaring harshly at his own fledgling, "I'll make you regret crossing me." He snarled at the blond, turning on his heel before storming out of the room.

"Tch, he doesn't even say goodbye. Talk about bad manners." Marluxia scoffed, his hands on his hips, "Well, I have manners. Damn good ones. Roxie...potential meal of Roxie's I bed you adieu. I'm going to do some damage control." With that said, the taller man walked out of the room after Axel.

* * *

The brown haired Marluxia followed his fledgling, hardly able to keep the frown off of his face. Axel's temper would lead to his undoing and he didn't even need a damn physic to tell him that, "Will a little angry sex calm you down?" He asked, nudging the red head, "I'll even let you top!"

Axel snorted, "You just have a comeback for everything don't you?" He asked, but continued down the hall and out of the dorm block without waiting for the other's reply, "The only thing that'll serve to calm me is that little virgin's blood."

"That'll only serve to piss Roxas off. He'll hate you." The brunet paused, blinking, "Well, more so than he already does. And, no amount of angry make up sex will remedy that, you know. It's no surprise Roxas resents you, you bit him after taking him against his will. At least you had a choice."

The brunet heaved a sigh. His fledging still had a lot to learn, "This could every well be the one shot at some odd form of contentment he has. And, your more than willing to snatch it away from him." He asked, his tone taking on a teasing edge to it, "How deep did Roxie cut you, hm, Axel?"

"Do you get some sick form of pleasure out of causing me grief?!" Axel asked, slowing to a stop in the hallway just before the staircase, "I'll make him regret ever turning against me...you watch!"

"Actually...my turn on happens to be watching my victims in the throes of passion, sinking my fangs into the side of their necks to suck out their life source before watching the light slowly leave their eyes." He corrected, smirking slightly, "Karma's a nasty thing, Axel. It'll come back to bite you."

He moved closer to his fledgling, his lips inches away from the other's, "I suggest you let me bite first...karma shows no mercy..." He chuckled darkly.

"Like you do?" Axel said with a snort, pushing the brunet's face away from his own, "Why don't you go find some poor unsuspecting college girl."

Marluxia chuckled, "I always do, you know." He pointed out, brushing past the other. But, just before he reached the door to the staircase, he spun around, "I'll watch your world fall down around you Axel, it'll be beautiful." He said, his lips curving into an almost loving smile, "You always were most beautiful when broken."

* * *

Sora started at his front door for a moment where the elder vampires had just left, "Interesting friends you have..." He muttered to the blond vampire that still shared his room.

"Friend?" Roxas snorted, "As interesting as they are, they hold true to their threats." He pointed out, turning around to face the brunet on the bed, "Now do you understand what I mean when I tell you to be careful? Marluxia's okay...but, Axel...he's the one I'm worried about." _The bitter bastard..._

Sora sighed softly, "He's not the type I'd want to meet in a dark alley, that's for sure." The brunet mumbled under his breath before looking up at Roxas, "But really, if he wants to hurt me how am I suppose to stop him?"

"I...don't know." Roxas admitted. Axel was a formidable foe. If he wanted to harm Sora, there was little to nothing Roxas could do without forewarning, "But, I'll figure something out."

The blond remained quiet for the moment, allowing Marluxia's prior words to sink in. Would he...get tired of Sora after he had the pleasure of deflowering him...? Could he love someone who was tainted? There was one point where he'd thought it to be impossible, but now as he stood here with the blue eyed boy that just seeped innocence; he had no problem convincing himself he could continue loving the boy. Even after his virgin blood was tainted.

"So, about what you said earlier..." He began after the moment of silence, playing with his hands nervously as he sat upon the bed, "D-do you really love me...or is it just feelings left over from the whole reincarnation thing...?"

"I...find it odd myself. It could just be the leftover feelings from the reincarnation bit...but...I know I'm not lying or fooling myself...or you. I just can't help feeling this way about you." Roxas replied, taking a seat on the bed next to the brunet, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll always keep an eye on you."

"It's more than just odd, Roxas." Sora replied, sighing heavily, "It's completely unreal. I've barely know you for two days. It's impossible to grow to love a person in such a short amount of time."

"Unless...you believe in love at first sight."

"I can't say that I do..." Sora replied honestly, "But, my mother always did tell me that love was like a thief in the night; stealing your heart when you least expect it."

Roxas sighed heavily, mulling over the brunet's words for a moment. He didn't want to love Sora, he wanted to suck his blood and go on with his meaningless empty life, "...I should go." He murmured, standing.

A pout crossed the brunet's features, "Do you have to?" He asked, frowning as he reached out, clasping the other's hand in his own, "I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. But, if you want to...then, please stay."

"Don't pout..." Roxas replied, pulling the brunet to his feet, "It makes it hard for me to tell you no."

"Then don't go." Sora said, looking up at the blond, the pout still present on his face.

Roxas heaved a sigh, the hand not held by Sora's coming up to cup the brunet's cheek, "Alright, I'll stay." He replied, leaning down to catch Sora's lips with his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marluxia was across town at an old abandoned mansion the small click of vampires had taken over along with the little physic girl that had lived there, "Yoohoo!" He called, tapping on the door to the 'white' room, "I have some questions for you dearest."

The door opened moments later, revealing a platinum blonde haired girl that looked to be around Roxas' visual age, "What do you want, Marluxia?" She asked with a heavy sigh, leaning against her door frame, "If it's about Roxas or Sora...I'm not telling you."

"Don't tell me I need force information out of you." The brunet pouted, looking down at the much shorter girl, "Roxas isn't here to save you this time! He's probably not even _thinking_ about your well being."

Namine rolled her eyes, pushing her door open wider to allow the vampire into her room, "He needs to worry about Sora." She muttered, heading back to her desk where she had tarot cards laid out on top of.

The brunet snorted, "Tell me something I don't know, oh great and powerful physic." He replied flatly, taking a seat on her bed, "Why can't you just tell little 'ole me what you told Roxie? Hm? It'd make your life so much easier."

"Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you! You're just a bystander in the whole thing, so just shut up and watch the show!" Namine snapped, glaring over her shoulder at the brown haired vampire.

"Look, little girl. I don't like you and you don't like me...but, isn't this all for Roxie's eventual happiness?" Marluxia asked, giving the girl a meaningful look, "Besides, wouldn't you rather be questioned by me...? Or have Axel smash that pretty little face of yours in when you don't talk? He's awfully volatile at the moment."

"Do you always have to be so blunt?" The girl asked, turning back to her cards, "Speaking to me like that won't get you any answers, you know." She pointed out softly before sighing, setting her cards down, "What do you want to know?"

"What did you tell Roxas to make him so...so...well, crazy over a mere virginal human?" Marluxia asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Any other virgin would have been another meal. And, because of this obsession he has, Axel is going completely blastic and will resort to your God only knows what to get Roxie back!" He reasoned, "While I think Axel is sexy when he's all provoked and deadly like, he tends to be a little violent when it comes to Roxie!"

Namine chuckled softly at that, "Roxas...is in love." She stated simply, shaking her head before turning to face the brunet vampire, "Roxas and Sora have a certain history together. A long one." She replied, "They're bound together by fate and fate has brought them back together. And, I see a happy ending in the future...providing Axel doesn't do anything rash, but, we all know Axel."

"It's too much to ask at time..." Marluxia said with a sigh before shaking his head, "But, a long history? Isn't Sora only eighteen moral years old? And...Roxas, while he looks to be that age is centuries upon centuries old." He noted, looking at the girl, "Keep talking, dearest, there's still something your not saying."

"Reincarnation." Namine concluded simply, "Sora and Roxas had a past life together long before Roxas was in the life he was turned." She explained, "They were lovers who never got to live that life and if everything works itself out they'll be lovers again and maybe...just maybe they'll live the life they were suppose to."

"Huh...well, that explains what Roxas meant when he actually thanked Axel for turning him..." Marluxia said thoughtfully, "That was the one thing I swore I'd never hear Roxie say."

"He said a lot of surprisingly stupid things to Axel...and, I'm afraid, they'll only come back to haunt him." Namine replied softly, taking a deep breath, "You...you wouldn't do anything to Sora, would you?"

"You should know me better than that by now." Marluxia said, giving the girl a stern look, "If I had honestly wanted Sora, I would have taken him already. Unlike my stupid fledgling, I care about Roxas' happiness and see a new light in his I haven't seen since I first met the boy when he was still human." He paused, giving the girl a small smile, "Sora has no enemy out of me."

"Sora'll need all the friends he can get..." Namine said, "I have a really bad feeling about this..."

"Hell hath no fury like a pyro vampire scorned, I suppose."

Namine snorted, "Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned." She stated simply, turning back to her cards, "Should Axel harm Sora...his repercussions will be devastating."

Marluxia stood, exhaling softly, "I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Hm, I suppose we will." Namine agreed, "There is no point in fighting fate."

* * *

"Kairi should be here soon to drop off the notes from the lecture I missed." Sora said thoughtfully, glancing at the clock from his couch, his feet perched on his coffee table and the blond vampire sitting next to him.

"Oh, the girl I met this morning?" Roxas commented, "Think she'll be surprised to see me?" He asked, glancing over at the brunet he had his arm around. He really didn't care what she thought, they might have gotten off to a bad start, but the girl had better get used to seeing him around. Because, he'd be spending a lot of time with Sora in the near future.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno. Just be ready for an interrogation when she gets here." He replied, "She can get a little over protective from time to time."

"Why's that?" The blond asked, playing with a spike of brown hair.

The brunet sighed softly, "I think it's because she likes me...but, she hasn't realized or refuses to accept that I'm gay." He answered after a moment.

Roxas slowly nodded his understanding. Though, he was almost certain that the girl refused to accept Sora was gay by the way said girl was glaring at Roxas this morning.

"I'm...going to go with the first option." Roxas replied after a moment, "If she had accepted it, I'm certain she would have been fine."

"I guess you're right." Sora said, nodding his head in agreement, "I suppose I should tell her I'm not interested...but, I just don't want to hurt her feelings. I may not love her the way she wants me too, but she's still very dear to me."

"No one handles rejection well at first." Roxas stated in a matter of factly tone, "Recovering is a slow, often tedious process. But, if she's your best friend, I'm sure that eventually she'll come around."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora agreed before giving the blond a smile, "Now, what are we suppose to tell her about you? She'll want to know why you've been spending so much time with me."

Roxas shrugged in a noncommittal fashion, "Tell her what you want." He replied, "It's fun to see mortals pale when they discover vampires are real."

"I'll leave that up to you. It's your secret to tell." Sora replied, "But, expect her to go all bitchtastic on you."

"It doesn't matter to me."

Sora sighed softly, grinning slightly, "If you knew Kairi like I did, you wouldn't be so nonchalant about it." He pointed out, "She can be scary when she's angry or jealous."

"I can handle it." Roxas insisted with a snort.

Sora chuckled softly, just as he was about to reply to what Roxas had insisted, a knock at the door cut him off, "Speak of the devil!" He said before standing and walking over to his door before pulling it open to reveal the red haired girl from that morning, "Hey, Kai!" He greeted, moving aside to let the girl in.

"I brought the notes from the lecture and some lunch for us..." The girl paused, her eyes falling on Roxas, "Didn't know I'd have to feed three people." She said flatly.

"I'll pass on lunch, thanks." Roxas replied snappily, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the red haired girl.

Kairi snorted, walking into the dorm after shoving the notes in Sora's hand, "I thought you'd be gone by now, for sure." She stated as she set two plastic containers full of food on the little table.

The blond snorted, glancing over at the brunet, "Yeah, I'm still here." He replied, "And, I'll be _here_ for awhile."

"You make it sound like you're Sora's boyfriend or something." Kairi said off handedly, as she sat at the table, beckoning the brunet to come over to his lunch.

Roxas chuckled softly at that, "If only you knew..." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head, "Don't let my being here ruin your lunch with Sora."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kairi replied, smiling sweetly before glancing over at Sora, "I got your favorite."

Sora blinked, giving a nervous laugh as he set the notes by his laptop, "Thanks...Kairi.." He said before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"So, what exactly are you too Sora?" The girl said, turning back to Roxas whom was still sitting on the couch, "And, why do you insist on spending so much time with him?"

"A...very, _very_ close friend." Was the calm reply from the blond, "...feels like _centuries_ since I've last seen him." Oh, if only Kairi knew that that was really the truth. "And, why can't I spend time with him? Who knows when I'll see him again?"

Kairi slowly nodded, stabbing at her salad with a plastic fork, "Sora and I are close friends too, aren't we, Sora?" She asked, continuing without waiting for a reply, "We've known each other since we were babies."

"That's lovely." Roxas said sarcastically, resting his chin on top of his arms that were laying on the back of the sofa, watching the two somewhat intently.

"Isn't it though?" Kairi replied, stabbing her salad again, this time there was a little aggression behind it, "We have an _unbreakable_ bond." She stated, punctuating each word with a stab to her salad.

Suddenly Sora got the feeling that it wasn't a salad in Kairi's eyes anymore, but Roxas' head that she was stabbing at, "T-that's right..." The brunet answered, laughing sheepishly as he looked over at the red haired girl, "We're very dear _friends_." Emphasis on friends. "But, Roxas is someone special."

Kairi twitched, her eyes narrowing into a glare, "Special how?" She all but growled at the brunet, "Certainly not more special than me."

Sora pouted, wanting to slam his head into the table rather than explain to his friend exactly how special Roxas was, "W-well, maybe he could be..._more_ than a friend." He replied softly.

Roxas pushed himself off the couch to make his way over to the table where the two humans were having lunch. Thoroughly amused with Kairi's obvious jealousy, he smirked, "No need to destroy your lunch," He started casually, "But, do you want to know just how special I am?"

"How special are you, Roxas?" Kairi asked, setting her fork down before there was nothing edible left of her lunch.

"Very." Roxas replied, his smirk widening enough to show off his two pearly white fangs.

Kairi blinked for a moment, "Oh..._Oh_! I get it! You're one of those freaks that think they're a vampire...there was a program on CNN about people like you..."

Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the ignorance of the girl, "It figures that you'd be another one of the brainless fools who don't believe vampires exist." The blond snorted, "The people in this day and age haven't the slightest clue...they merely run around believing in the shit they've read in books or have seen in movies. As for the mortals who parade around thinking their vampires..." There was a soft laugh from the blond, "Well, it's no wonder they end up missing two days later."

The girl rolled her eyes, looking over at Sora boredly, "You should really learn to pick your friends better." She said with a sigh.

"You want proof? Fine!" Roxas said before walking over to the bathroom, pulling open the door, "See?" He said standing in front of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

"Yeah!" Sora said, tilting his neck to the side to show off his two tiny scars from Roxas' bite.

"You bit him?!"

"Yes, I bit him." Roxas shot back, an annoyed expression plastered across his face. He would have killed her in a heartbeat (ignorance like that deserved to die in his opinion) if it wouldn't have upset Sora like he knew it would've.

"And, you let him?!" Kairi all but shrieked, looking back at Sora, a look of disgust passing over her features.

"It felt good..." Sora replied softly, pouting as he tugged on one of the spikes on the back of his head.

"And, if it felt good, who are you to sound so upset?" Roxas questioned, mocking Kairi a little by moving closer to the brunet, his finger running along the mark lightly. It would've felt better if Sora had been a vampire, but by the shiver Roxas received from the action, the mark was still sensitive to the touch.

"Your not having sex with him, are you?" Kairi accused, shooting up out of her seat and pointing to the vampire and the brunet.

"Oh, relax! Sora's still a virgin..." _For now_ Roxas informed the girl, still petting the mark lightly, "But, if you had any hopes of getting with Sora you'll have to magically grow a dick...that is, if you can get past me first."

"You're gay!"

Sora opened hazy eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed before looking up at the girl, slowing nodding his head, "Yeah..." He replied, though his voice was breathless.

Kairi let out a sound somewhat akin to a growl before she slammed her hands on the table, throwing the two boys a harsh cold glare before storming out of the room, ranting under her breath about stupid boyfriend stealing blonds.

"Bye!" Roxas called out, his finger still running across the same spot in a most loving fashion, "Well, that was fun."

Sora trapped a moan in his throat, grabbing the blond's hand, "Stop that!" He insisted, "It makes me feel...funny..." He said with a pout, looking up at the blond.

"Define funny..." Roxas asked, using his other hand to tilt Sora's head up so that their eyes met, feeling oddly affectionate (or horny; it had been a couple months since he had had sex...) he brushed his lips against Sora's in a chaste kiss before moving to his neck, his tongue running across the scars he had left. He didn't want funny, he wanted good.

Sora moaned lowly, his eyes fluttering for a moment before he seemed to come back to his senses, "Roxas!" He whined, "Stop!"

Roxas heaved a sigh, pulling away from the brunet, but not before he gave the mark one last lingering lick, "Fine...I suppose Marluxia will have to do."

"Marluxia will have to do what...?" Sora asked before pausing, "Who's Marluxia?"

"He was the one outside your window with me last night." Roxas answered, hoping to side step Sora's first question.

"Oh...well, what does he have to do?" Sora asked, turning to look at the blond.

"...You don't want to know..."

"Why not?"

Another sigh left Roxas' mouth, "Fine." He said, deciding to stop beating around the bush, "I'm going to have to fuck around with Marluxia."

Sora's eyes widened as a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks. He turned away, returning to his food, as he tried desperately to ignore the stab of hurt he felt when he heard Roxas' answer.

Roxas noticed this, his eyebrow arched in question, "What can I say...I'm a vampire who hasn't had sex in months." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "One you have, it becomes pretty damned addictive."

"I wouldn't know!" Sora replied, his voice bordering on the snappy side before he sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't be getting so upset about it, he had only known the guy for two days...sure, they might have had a relationship in another life, but that didn't mean anything in this life, obviously, "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything..."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Roxas began, looking down at the spiky brown head of hair, "What are you holding on for?"

The brunet shrugged, "I dunno..." He replied softly, sighing heavily, "Maybe, I'm waiting for the right person or maybe I'm waiting to fall in love." He answered, his voice still soft as he stared down at his food, "It just never felt right with anyone else I had been with...until, I met..." His voice drifted off as he frowned deeply.

"That's an awful lot of maybes." Roxas replied, "I guess I really wouldn't know about the waiting bit, my first time wasn't exactly special."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was nothing grand. It might as well mark my death as a human and my birth as a vampire." Roxas replied softly, traces of self anger and perhaps a tiny bit of shame apparent in his voice. He had never liked reminiscing over that night; he was so weak and powerless. He hated remembering feeling that way almost as much as he hated actually feeling that way, "Axel raped me the night he turned me."

"I'm sorry."

Roxas shook his head, "Don't apologize. It was along before your time." He sighed heavily, "I suppose that night shaped my sexual appetite. It made me believe that there was no point in waiting for someone special anymore."

A look of shock passed over Sora's face as he stared at the blond, "So...I'm not special to you...?" He asked slowly, his eyes drifting away from Roxas as hurt filled his heart.

"Wha-? Of course, you're special to me..." Roxas replied, frowning lightly. He knew he had stuck a chord within the other, "Just because I'm fucked up doesn't mean you need to change your views. If you want to wait for that special someone that's worthy enough to take away your innocence, then that's fine."

"I wasn't going to change my views for you!" Sora replied, turning to look back at the other, his eyes narrowing into a glare, "You're really confusing, you know that? One minute you claim to be in love with me and then in the same minute you talk about having sex with someone else!" He all but screamed at the blond haired vampire, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, "Just what do you want with me?"

"...I want to bite you and drink your blood. But, I don't want to leave you to die...I never did." Roxas answered, frowning deeply, "I suppose you could blame the fucking information I learned. Being someone reincarnation is fucked up, it's like fate is controlling me. I guess...I guess I want to be in control of myself." He sighed heavily, reaching out to cup Sora's cheek, "Besides, if I took you against your will...I'd be no better than Axel. And...I don't want you to hate me."

Sora pushed away from Roxas, standing up, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. So, that's all he really was? Nothing but a damned meal. Just when he thought he might have found his precious person...something like this came along. How could he be so stupid. So blind. "You can leave now." Reincarnation he damned. Sora knew what he was feeling, regardless of the two days he had known the other, he had never felt this way about anyone else.

"Fine."

And with that, Roxas was gone.


	5. Darkness Falls

**Chapter Five:**** Darkness Falls**

Roxas had finally returned back to the mansion after taking a detour from Sora's dorm to do a little anger management on an unsuspecting human who had just happened to cross his path at the wrong time. Unfortunately, it had done next to nothing to ease the anger he had towards himself.

Marluxia smirked, arms crossed as he watched the blond stalk down the hall, a rather smug look on his face, "Trouble in paradise?" He asked, his smirk widening when the vampire slowed to a stop before turning to face him.

"...Whatever, not tonight." Roxas replied tiredly.

Before Marluxia could reply, the door they had stopped in front of opened to reveal a platinum blonde physic, "If you two are going to fight, please go outside." Namine said, eying the two vampires, "I don't feel like playing doctor again tonight."

"We're not going to fight." Roxas replied crossly, glancing at the girl, "Even if we were, Marluxia would win anyway." He paused, heaving a deep sigh, "Not really in the mood for much of anything." The vampire was already sure that Namine knew he had upset Sora, if not he'd have to tell her otherwise the girl wouldn't leave him alone until she knew what had depressed him so.

Namine arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, but before she could question the blond, Marluxia let out a soft chuckle, "Aw, I don't like winning that way, I'd at least like a struggle." He said, grinning, "Did something happen to your little virgin?"

"I upset him." Roxas snorted, still angry with himself.

The physic sighed deeply, "What'd you do to him?" She groaned, looking at the vampire before she beckoned the boy to follow her into her bedroom as Marluxia continued down the hall, still chuckling under his breath.

"I might have mentioned that I felt little to nothing about that _waiting for the right person_ bit." Roxas replied softly, not sparing Namine a glance. If she didn't know already what he had said to Sora, then looking into his eyes would surely give away the truth.

"Uh-huh?" Namine hummed, nodding her head as she walked over to her desk, sitting at the seat in front of it, "And, what else? I know there's more. You know, you can't hide anything from me, Roxas."

The blond haired vampire sighed deeply before taking a seat on the girl's bed, holding his face in his hands for a moment before looking up at the girl, "And, then maybe I told him I'd go fool around with Marluxia." He replied after a moment, already preparing himself for the verbal lashing he was about to receive.

Namine groaned softly, smacking her hand to her forehead, "What are boys so stupid!" She asked herself before looking at the vampire, "Why must you always be so blunt?!" She asked, glaring at the blond, "Sometimes I could just _smack_ you!"

"You know I don't like to beat 'round the bush or sugar coat things!" Roxas insisted, his voice having reached that whiney quality that was oh so rare, but proof that the vampire had known he had done wrong and sought to fix it.

"None of you do! And, look at where it's gotten you?" Namine replied, her voice bordering on harsh, "You've gotten Sora upset with you. It's obvious he has feelings for you. And, you know you have feelings for him!"

"I know! I know...I have to make it up to him." Roxas replied, frowning deeply as he finally looked up at the girl, "What in the hell should I do?"

"You can start by apologizing for being such an inconsiderate ass to him." Namine replied snappily, "Then maybe actually admit to him that you have feelings for him." The girl paused, rolling her eyes, "Oh, and before I forget, keep little Roxas in your pants...at least until Sora's willing to give it up."

"You're right, Namine." Roxas agreed with a heavy sigh, "As you always are."

Namine nodded, giving the blond a grin as a comfortable silence dawned upon the two, only to be broken minutes later by the physic herself, "You wouldn't have happened to see Axel around lately, hm?"

"No, I haven't." Roxas replied, standing, "How come?"

The physic heaved a sigh, wondering whether or not she should tell the other, "That's really lovely." She whispered, looking out her window for a moment, "He's up to no good." She said, turning to face Roxas, "And, it's about to get worse."

* * *

Her anger had cooled off as she walked through the campus, taking the back way to her dorm building, wanting to be alone and out of sight of other people who'd only ask why she looked so utterly..._heartbroken_.

_I can't believe he's gay._ The red haired girl thought, frowning deeply as she wrapped her arms around herself. _How could I have missed it?_ She sighed heavily, dropping her arms.

Her and Sora. _They_ were suppose to be high school and now college sweethearts. _They_ were supposed to be together. _They_ were suppose to have a fairy tale happy ending. That's what she and everyone else had believed.

"I...can't believe this." She said softly, holding back the burning tears that threatened to spill.

"I know. It's so hard to believe, isn't it?" A certain red headed vampire said as he walked up to the distraught girl.

Kairi jumped, fear clutching at her heart as she whipped around, "W-who are you?" She demanded, "You scared me!"

"Yes, I do seem to have a tendency to do that." The vampire replied, a smirk appearing on his face, "Though, I can't imagine why. I'm very gentle." He added with a soft chuckle, "I happen to be a friend of Roxas'."

"You mean that..._vampire_!" The girl had practically spat the word out in all of her disgust, "Are you a monster too?"

"Depends on what you classify as a monster." He replied, grinning broadly, his fangs glistening in the afternoon sunlight. He stepped closer to the girl that was Sora's best friend. To get to Roxas...he must go through Sora...and to get to Sora, well, this girl was critical.

Kairi frowned, taking a step back, "I...should really be getting to my dorm room." She said, giving the vampire a nervous smile before turning to continue on her way.

"Aw, what's the rush?" The fiery red head asked as he grasped the girl's shoulder, pulling her back to him.

"Let go of me! I'll scream!" Kairi blurted out, pulling desperately against the vampire, "Help! Someone, please!"

"Why do they always scream?" The vampire asked, heaving a sigh as he put his hand over the girl's mouth, muffling her screams before he sank his teeth into her neck.

Kairi's eyes widened, the first initial bite causing her to grip her killer inadvertinaly before of the shock of the sharp pain in her neck. Then as he sucked, her world went black.

_...This is it...I'm going to die..._

When he was sure the girl was dead and wouldn't scream bloody fucking murder, he pulled away allowing the quickly cooling corpse to fall to the ground with a dull thud. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Ah, the sweet taste of jealousy." He stated softly before stepping over the girl and disappearing once again.

* * *

It had been a number of days since Sora last saw Kairi and the brunet was growing more and more worried by the day. He sat, curled up on his couch, flipping through the channels until he met with a smiling red haired girl on the t.v. screen.

"Kairi?" He said softly, turning the volume up so he could hear better.

_"The body of nineteen year old Ito Kairi was found today on the campus of the local University. Local police officials are still hesitant to admit that this girl was the latest victim in a string of mysterious deaths and disappearances to strike the area..."_

"She's...gone?" Sora said softly, his body numb with shock as he the remote fell from his limp hand, "Dead...?"

"A real shame, isn't it? Oh how your heart must _ache_." Axel's voice crooned from the window that Sora had so carelessly left open. The red head was perched on top of the tree (the very same one Roxas and Marluxia had climbed in, only to be discovered by the Night Watch) across from the open window, his vibrant green eyes watching the news report, "Well, we have something in common now, Sora. We've both lost people dear to us." He said, giving the brunet a seemingly comforting smile as he let himself into the boy's dorm.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Sora said after jumping at the sound of the vampires voice, his eyes darting to the elder vampire almost immediately.

Axel pouted, a look of mock hurt crossing his features as he approached Sora, "Can't a friend check on a friend after they lost a friend?" He asked innocently.

Sora's eyes narrowed, "You're not a friend."

"Now, now, just because there's bad blood between Roxas and I doesn't mean we still can't be civil." Axel tsked before chuckling softly.

"I thought Roxas told you to stay away from me." Sora replied, giving the vampire a glare.

"Obviously he doesn't care _that_ much or else he'd be here with you know...wouldn't he?" Axel pointed out, his grin widening upon seeing the sadness in Sora's eyes, "You know, Roxas can get awfully jealous."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora demanded, his glare returning full force.

"Ouch. Dense, much?" Axel mumbled, scratching his head before speaking up, "Roxas killed Kairi. It's painfully obvious. I'm surprised you didn't realize that with how hostile the two were towards each other. Roxas did tell me and Marluxia about meeting Kairi when he returned to the mansion. I just didn't think he'd go off and do something reckless."

Sora's mouth feel open in shock. He hadn't even entertained the idea of Roxas killing Kairi. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as she shook his head, "No. You're lying. He may have been jealous of Kairi but he'd never kill her." He said, his voice wavering because of the tears, "He wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Jealously doesn't exist to Roxas. He might have been possessive, but never jealous. A trait he picked up from yours truly. He got a lot of things from yours truly." Axel said, a smirk appearing on his face as he leaned over the back of the couch, inches from Sora, "Like the trait of doing anything and everything to get what he wants."

Sora frowned deeply, a single crystal tear slipping down his cheek, "He wouldn't..." He whispered, shaking his head slowly. Roxas wouldn't kill Kairi...right? No matter how jealous...or _possessive_ he might have been. He couldn't have felt that threatened over Kairi, not when Sora had made it clear that he held no romantic interest in the girl what so ever.

"He would...if he knew of Kairi's strong resentment towards him. Roxas told me about her jealously and how she wanted to be in his place..." Axel trailed off, looking down at the quivering brunet who choked back a sob.

"It's not true!" He cried, glaring at the red haired vampire, shaking his head in a most violent fashion causing his spikes to flop around his head. He may have said it wasn't true, but, he wasn't sure if he believed it.

"Who are you going to believe, Sora?" Axel asked, chin in his palm, elbow resting on the back of the couch, "A vampire you met a few days ago?" He paused, leaning closer, lips inches from the brunet's ear, "Or someone who's known him for centuries. Who knows him inside and out. Someone who _shaped_ Roxas into the manipulative, clever vampire he is today?"

"Sora!"

The name was accompanied by loud banging, "Sora, open up!"

"Ah, speak of the devil." Axel said standing, "I'll be taking my leave then."

Sora turned, watched the elder vampire disappear out of his window before his eyes turned to the door.

"Open the door, Sora! Please! I heard about Kairi!"

Sora's eyes widened and his fists clenched, "Go away!" He screamed back.

The loud banging ceased, but only for a moment, "I know I was an asshole a few days ago, but I didn't piss you off that bad! Now open the damn door!"

Sora looked at the door in disbelief before standing, marching to the door before flinging it open, "It's not about that! It's about what you did to Kairi, you bastard! How could you! You know how much she meant to me!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on...what do you mean, what _I_ did to Kairi?" The blond vampire asked, holding his hands up in defeat. He paused, eyes widening, "You don't think that I..."

"You killed her! You bastard! You murdered her!" Sora screamed, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, "How could you?!"

Roxas shook his head, grabbing the hysterical boy by the shoulders, pushing him back into his dorm room before kicking the door closed, "Sora, I swear to you that I'm not lying. I didn't kill her. I was with Namine and Marluxia the entire time I was away from you and all they did was remind me of what an ass I was when I said those things to you. I was nowhere near Kairi when she died. I promise."

"That's not what he said!" Sora all but growled, glaring fiercely at the blond. His yelling finally quieted, for now anyway.

"That's not what _who_ said?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow, realization slowly dawning on him.

"Axel." Sora replied snappily, "He was just here."

_That sorry bastard..._"It's not true. Don't believe anything he tells you Sora." Roxas said, shaking his head, looking at the little brunet that had been on his mind ever since that night they met, "I didn't kill Kairi. I would never hurt you like that."

Sora stared at the blond for a moment, he looked like he was about ready to start hyperventilating, "But...he sat right there..." He turned to point out the window, "And, told me that you did! He said, 'Who are you going to believe; a vampire you've known for a few days of me; who made him into what he is today.'"

"I'll tell you this, Axel may have had a hand in shaping me into who I am, but I didn't kill Kairi. I wouldn't stoop that low, and especially when it involves someone I care about." The blond paused, biting his lip for a moment, "Some I...love." He finished, his voice just an octave lower.

Sora's eyes widened as a blush dusted his cheeks, "You...what?" He asked softly, needing the confirmation in hearing it said a second time. All of his doubts about Roxas and his involvement in Kairi's death evaporated.

"I love you." Roxas repeated, "A-and you don't have to believe me or even say it back if you do...:

"You mean it?" Sora asked, taking a step closer to the boy, hope clearly dancing in his eyes as he looked at the other boy, "You're just not saying that, are you?"

"I'm not just saying it. I mean it. Every word of it." Roxas replied softly, finally closing the distance in between him and the little brunet that had wormed his way into his heart, "I love you."

A smiled slowly made it's way onto the brunet's face, the first that day as he looked up at the blond, "I love you too." He returned, his voice just as soft as Roxas leaned into him, pressing their lips together.


	6. A Virgin's Blood

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"I'll tell you this, Axel may have had a hand in shaping me into who I am, but I didn't kill Kairi. I wouldn't stoop that low, and especially when it involves someone I care about." The blond paused, biting his lip for a moment, "Some I...love." He finished, his voice just an octave lower._

_Sora's eyes widened as a blush dusted his cheeks, "You...what?" He asked softly, needing the confirmation in hearing it said a second time. All of his doubts about Roxas and his involvement in Kairi's death evaporated._

_"I love you." Roxas repeated, "A-and you don't have to believe me or even say it back if you do...:_

_"You mean it?" Sora asked, taking a step closer to the boy, hope clearly dancing in his eyes as he looked at the other boy, "You're just not saying that, are you?"_

_"I'm not just saying it. I mean it. Every word of it." Roxas replied softly, finally closing the distance in between him and the little brunet that had wormed his way into his heart, "I love you."_

_A smiled slowly made it's way onto the brunet's face, the first that day as he looked up at the blond, "I love you too." He returned, his voice just as soft as Roxas leaned into him, pressing their lips together._

* * *

**Chapter Six:**** A Virgin's Blood**

"I'm going to find who killed her." The promise left Roxas' lips without so much as a second thought as he held the brunet to his chest, his arms wrapped around his lithe waist, "I promise." He murmured into soft brown hair.

Sora nodded, his cheek pressed against the vampire's toned chest, "Thank you." He replied, looking up at the blond, "You have no idea how much it means to me." He murmured softly, his ocean blue eyes sparking with unshed tears as the couple clinged to one another.

A soft sigh escaped Roxas' lips as he raised a gentle hand to the brunet's cheek, his fingertips brushing over smooth, slightly heated skin, "Yeah, I do." He replied before leaning down, pressing his lips against the other's lightly. He kept the kiss short and sweet, pulling away only after a moment, "You're going to be okay, right?" He asked as he tugged the brunet over to the sofa, the tv just getting off of commercials to continue coverage over Kairi's death.

Sora heaved a sigh, plopping down on the sofa, pulling the blond down next to him, "My best friend just died." He replied pointedly, his voice soft and sad, "And, there's still no sign of my roommate." He added before laying his head on the blond's shoulder, taking comfort in the arms that wrapped around him.

"Your roommate's not coming back, Sora." Roxas replied stiffly as he reached over the brunet to grab the remote, turning off the tv so they wouldn't have to listen to Kairi's depressing story anymore.

A soft whimper escaped Sora's throat, "Some how...I thought so." He replied softly, laying an arm over Roxas' waist as he got himself more comfortable, "But, with time, I'll be alright."

"...Right." Roxas said, putting a finger underneath the brunet's chin to tilt his face up, planting his lips firmly against his love's. Letting the little brunet that seemed to steal his heart over night know that he'd always be right here beside him. Protecting him, loving him.

Heat flooded to Sora's cheeks as he returned the kiss, his teary eyes closing as his free arm wrapped around the blond's neck, his fingers tangling in the short course hairs on the back of the vampire's head. He pulled away after a moment, panting softly before resting his head back on Roxas' shoulder, "I wonder why Axel would want to make you think you had killed Kairi." He murmured a few moments later.

_Because he's a bastard_. Roxas thought crossly before sighing heavily, "Probably to get back at me for what I said to him earlier." He replied, looking down at the brunet in his arms.

The couple just sat together...enjoying each other's company.

"What'd you say to him?" Sora asked curiously, tilting his head up to look as the blond who haunted his thoughts and dreams ever since that night.

"I thanked him." Roxas replied shortly, his lips curling into a smirk as he ran a hand through the brunet's hair.

Sora blinked, "You thanked him?" He asked flatly.

"Mmhm. Remember, if he had never bitten and turned me...I wouldn't have be able to wait for you." Roxas replied, leaning down to the blue eyed boy, pressing their lips together once again.

Sora easily kissed the blond back, giving into the vampires soft nips to get him to open his mouth. A shiver ran through his body when Roxas' tongue brushed against his own in a sinful dance. His own tongue soon joining in the dance.

And that when it hit Roxas' nose. Like a ton of bricks. The smell of arousal. Spiraling thickly in Sora's veins. The vampire groaned mentally. Oh, if only he could...

...no, He'd take Namine's advice to heart. He wouldn't try anything until _Sora _was ready.

Luckily, before Roxas could be tempted again, the brunet pulled away. Pink tinting his cheeks as he gazed innocently up at the blond, "It's funny how fate works out, hm?" He asked softly.

What Roxas had thought was a curse, turned out to be a blessing in disguise; giving him something he hadn't realized he had been searching for so long without noticing how desperately he had wanted it. And, now that he had in right here in his arms. He was never letting go. Axel wouldn't change that. Never.

"Yeah...I suppose it is..." Roxas agreed, his voice a little thicker and huskier than he had meant it to be. But, it wasn't his fault. Just...that smell. That intoxicating smell. He thought smelling Sora's innocence was bad...but, this..._this_ was worse.

Sora's eyes lingered on the blond for a moment longer as an intense urge washed over him. He couldn't fight it. It made his cheeks flush as he leaned up to the vampire, brushing their lips together in a tentative kiss.

Roxas' eyebrows rose in shock as the smell of Sora's arousal continued to assault his nose, making it difficult for him to reframe from doing something that he might regret later. He pulled away a little, looking a panting brunet over, "D-don't..." He started shakingly, "...you shouldn't...you just lost your best friend..." He explained, not quiet believing the next words that left his lips, "If you want me to hold you, then I will, Sora..."

Sora gave the vampire a strange look, "What are you talking about?" He asked softly, "I just wanted to kiss you. That's all..." His voice faded away as his eyes drifted to the floor, a rosy blush blossoming through his cheeks, "...it's not like I wanted to..._you know_...not yet..."

Roxas looked down at the boy in shock. It was as though Sora hadn't even realized he was aroused yet. That fact along sent a shiver of heated lust through the blond's body. But, he ignored it. Remembering Namine's words. He'd wait for Sora...even if it meant waiting for a lifetime. Hopefully not _that_ long. But, he wouldn't force Sora.

"That...I can manage." Roxas replied with a soft smile.

Silence hung in the air, Sora still not looking at Roxas as the vampire waited for Sora to speak, "I mean..." The brunet started softly, looking up at the blond, "...you _want_ to...right?"

"Want to what? Kiss you?"

Sora shook his head slowly, his blush returning full force, "No, that's not what I meant."

Roxas stared at the boy in his arms for a moment before realization dawned on him, "You mean...sleep with you?" He finally asked, his voice soft.

Sora slowly nodded, "Yeah." He replied, his eyes looking away again.

A small smile appeared on Roxas' face as he cupped the boy's cheek, turning his face back to his own, "Don't worry. That's something that'll only be done when you're ready for it." He replied softly, pressing a kiss to flamed cheeks.

"M-maybe it's not so much that I'm not ready..." Sora started slowly, "But, maybe more along the lines of being a little...nervous?"

"Nervous?" Roxas asked, leaning closer to the boy, his lips brushing against Sora's ear as he inhaled the boy's scent, "And, maybe a little afraid as well?"

"I've never done anything more than kiss another person." Sora admitted softly, his cheeks still rosy red.

A true virgin. Almost in every sense of the word. Another wave of lust and desire washing over the blond. But, once again, he pushed the feelings into the very back of his mind, "So...you're only a tad bit aware of how sensitive the skin truly is?" Roxas asked, his lips pressing a kiss to the shell of the brunet's ear before he nuzzled the boy's neck, willing himself to stay in check.

"I guess..." Sora replied, barely trapping in a moan when Roxas' lips brushed over the mark that he had left on his neck.

"Slow and steady, Sora." Roxas said, forcing himself to pull away from the brunet before he got to carried away, "That's all I can say."

The room, once again, will filled with a silence. Roxas sat with his arms still loosely around the brunet who seemed to be lost in thought once again as the arousal in his blood continued to assault the vampire that held him.

"You know..." Sora said slowly, glancing up at the blond, "...we have to start somewhere, right?" He turned his body so that he was facing the vampire, "Why...w-why don't you show me just how sensitive skin can be?"

"You sure?" Roxas replied, looking down at the other, eyebrow arched in question.

Sora was quiet for a moment, his cheeks flushed, "Yeah...I'm sure." He replied, giving the blond a hesitant smile.

"If you insist." Roxas trailed off, mentally telling himself that Sora had not given away his virginity, at least not yet. The night was still young. The blond closed the distance in between them with a slow relatively innocent kiss, his hands already reaching for clothes in attempts to continue with the hands on demonstration his little love would never forget.

The brunet leaned into the kiss, sighing softly when one of Roxas' deathly cold hands slipped underneath his shirt, brushing against his already burning skin. Creating a lovely contrast as he wrapped his own arms around the vampire's neck.

Roxas allowed the kiss to continue for a moment or two before his hands brushed up the brunet's arms, removing them from his neck as he pulled away from the kiss, "Lie back." He commanded gently. He was going to have to move slowly, get Sora used to each and every step. One at a time.

The brunet slowly nodded before laying back against the couch, his arms laying next to him as he looked up at the blond, "Like this?" He asked softly.

"Mhm. That's perfect." Roxas replied with smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunet's plump lips, "Now, I'm almost positive that you learned this in at least one biology class you humans have in your school, but, the skin is packed with countless nerve endings, which makes your skin highly sensitive to any kind of touch; good or bad." He lightly nibbled on the brunet's earlobe before continuing on with his explanation, "Obviously, the purpose of sex is to feel good. Really good." He said in an off handed type of way before continuing, "There're certain spots on the human body that serve just to get a person aroused, just depends on the person and how you touch them."

Sora slowly nodded, biting his bottom lip when he felt the vampire's lips brush over his mark, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine as he trapped a moan in his throat as the blond continued speaking, "So no, I'm just going to _feel_ my way around so you can get a feeling of what you like." Roxas explained, pausing just for a moment so his tongue could run across the brunet's mark yet again, "Therefore, making it better for not just me but yourself as well."

The vampire paused in his explanation once again, finding the skin of Sora's neck a bit more interesting and a little too plain for his liking. So he set about to fix that, sucking at the skin softly as he relished in the barely audible moans from his little brunet.

He pulled away from the brunet's neck, smirking upon seeing the bright red mark he had just left, "I have to ask..." He said, continuing on with his verbal explanation, "...was making out the only thing you've done?"

His lips pressed to the other side of the brunet's neck, the one with his mark on it, "You have to have at least touched yourself once or twice." Roxas murmured before his lips enclosed over the mark, sucking at it causing the boy underneath him to arch so deliciously into his body and the most erotic moan thus far leave his pink plumped lips.

The sound went straight to Roxas' arousal and the blond decided he could get very used to those kind of sounds coming from Sora. He pulled away, a smirk curling on his face upon seeing the brunet's flushed face, "O-of course I touched myself before." Sora answered, looking up at the vampire with half lidded eyes, "Making out is as far as I ever got with another person."

Roxas managed to refrain from thanking Sora's God out loud, instead, he leaned down to the boy's ear, "So this explanation doesn't need to be so long." He murmured, his lips brushing against the outer rim of the brunet's ear as he spoke.

His hands slid down Sora's body, pushing the hem of the brunet's shirt up and over his body before sitting up, straddling his little love's hips while looking down at him, tugging the shirt up and over Sora's spiky head.

"I have to ask now, what pretty much gets you in the mood." Roxas said after a moment of just his eyes roving over Sora's bare chest, absently wondering how the rest of his nude body would look all flushed with arousal, and how his eyes glazed over with lust would look, and how his voice heavy with need would sound. It sent another shiver down the vampire's spine as he felt his own member stirring.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, his hands clutching as the cushions over the couch as Roxas leaned back over him, his tongue running down the center of his chest, his hands brushing over his rapidly hardening nipples.

Roxas smirked against Sora's smooth skin, nipping at the boy's chest gently before sitting up again, his thumbs still brushing over Sora's nipples as he looked down at the boy, "Sora, you didn't randomly touch yourself in the morning because you woke up hard did you?" He asked, quite bluntly.

"O-or take a cold shower..." Sora replied, his breathing coming out in heavy pants, "...depending on how much time I had...why?"

"Y-you've never had impure thoughts about someone you've desired?" Roxas asked in disbelief. He never knew people like this still existed, sure in the time that he was raised in, but in the present...? "You truly are an innocent soul." He murmured, leaning down to Sora's lips again, engaging them in a heated none to innocent kiss.

Roxas believed this was going to be fun. Very fun. It was almost sad to taint the boy, but he unknowingly begged to be tainted. And, it really wouldn't be tainting...because he gave his innocence away to some he loved. Adored. Someone who would cherish it.

Slowly, the vampires fingers traveled along the brunet's sides before they reached the rough hem of the jeans Sora wore. And, as if the button was a magnet dragging Roxas' fingers to it, they reached it and undid it. Though, he didn't bother to push them down...at least not yet. He settled for moving his hands back up towards the other's chest, his tongue snaking out to run across the mark on his brunet's neck after he broke the heated kiss that left Sora breathless.

Sora let out a loud cry, tilting his head to the side in encouragement, "W-why...why does that spot feel like that." He asked, barely able to keep his voice steady as the vampire continued to assault the mark on his neck.

Roxas paused, raising from Sora's neck, eyeing the reddened marks he had left. He knew this question would come eventually, "Think of it as being bound to someone else, Sora." The blond explained, "I'm the only one who can touch you there and have it feel good." He paused yet again, "Unless...you want the blunt truth about it."

The blond had no qualms with telling Sora that the mark made the boy his and his alone. He just wasn't sure if that was what the brunet wanted to hear. Once that mark was placed, there was no going back.

While Roxas waited for his love's answer his hand crept to the other's pants, sliding into them and by-passing the obvious erection, sliding down his inner thighs teasingly. And, the spread easily for him, making the blond fight back a smirk as the brunet arched into him, "T-the blunt truth..." Sora answered, his face horribly flushed.

"That mark makes you mine." Roxas said, a slight growl to his voice as he leaned down to the brunet, "And, _only_ mine."

A needy moan left the brunet's lips at that. Roxas proclamation touching the very deepest recesses of his mind, heart, body, and soul. All of which already belong to the blond above him, "I want to be the only one..." Roxas paused, shaking his head, "No...no, I'm _going_ to be the only one who'll make you feel good...if you'll let me, Sora." He continued softly before leaning back down to Sora, latching his lips onto the mark again and running his tongue across it as his hand finally brushed across Sora's erection, rubbing the bulge in the brunet's boxers rather slowly.

A shiver ran down Sora's spine as a moan left the brunet's lips, his hips arching into the hand as he moved. Even though the words didn't leave his mouth, Sora knew Roxas would be the only one to ever touch him like this. And, it wasn't because of the blond's extreme possessiveness either, though that was undeniably hot to be wanted that much by another person.

Sora's moans grew and grew in volume, feeling Roxas tongue flick back and forth over the mark as his hand slipped beneath the brunet's boxers, fingers wrapping around the heated erection causing Sora to cry out in a cold shock.

Slow and steady.

Roxas would continue to go slow and steady.

The blond pulled away from Sora's neck, surveying the panting flushed boy before he leaned down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss as his hand slowly started to move over the brunet's length. He could feel Sora's hips bucking after his hand and idly wondered how long it'd take the brunet before he begged for Roxas to speed up.

Roxas' fingers touched along one particular spot, located just under the head of his little lover's penis, humming as he pulled away from Sora only to drop the kisses on Sora's exposed skin, moving down his neck and nipping at his collar bone teasingly.

As his finger's hit that one spot, Sora's eyes snapped open with a surprised cry, "Wha...wha...d-did..." He attempted to say, making the blond smile at his muddled attempt to make sense, "I take it you like that spot?" The blond asked lowly.

"...Yes..." Sora moaned as he bucked into the blond's hand, seemingly unaware of his own body's actions. Honestly, he wasn't much aware of anything expect for the pleasure the blond inflicted on his body.

"Good" The blond practically purred into the brunet's ear, "That's why I'm touching it after all, all the countless nerve endings here..." He said as his thumb repeatedly brushed over the very same spot.

Whimpers kept coming out of Sora's mouth as his lover continued his blissful torture, the brunet's hand came up behind Roxas' neck pulling him into another kiss as he moaned helplessly into the kiss, his hips following the movements of Roxas' hand.

Roxas' free hand started to tug Sora's pants down as they were trapped in the heated, mind numbing kiss. He would only make it better for the brunet, his pants had to be getting tight and uncomfortable. He grinned against the brunet's lips upon hearing the muffled groan, pulling away slightly, "Now that those are out of the way..." He murmured against the brunet's lips. His hand slowing before coming to a complete stop in Sora's pants.

A disappointed cry left the brunet's lips, "Why'd you stop!" Sora pouted, arms around Roxas' neck as the blond smiled down at him, "Relax!" The blond murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "I'm not going to leave you hanging."

He sat up, removing his hand from the brunet's boxers, eying the bulge in the boy's boxer with the wet spot at the tip with a hungry glint in his eye as he fingers slipped underneath the hem of them, pulling them slowly over smooth untouched hips.

Sora panted heavily, staring intently up at the blond, shiver's rushing down his body when he saw that lustful glint in the blond's eyes, "Roxas...God, touch me please..." He begged, his hips bucking upwards, "If you don't do something soon, I'm going to start touching myself."

"No...no, I won't let you do that..." Roxas replied, moving down Sora's body. Without speaking anymore he took Sora's arousal in his mouth slowly, humming as he did so, his eyes closing as he did so.

Sora's mouth fell open, feeling the moist wet heat surround his most intimate part, his hips arching into it, seeking more of the feeling. But, before he could get too far, Roxas' arms held his hips firmly to the couch, "Roxas!" He whimpered out in surprise.

Roxas would've grinned at the brunet's whimper, but his mouth was kind of full. His concentration tilted on to making his little lover squirm and making more of those noises he had before so fond of as of late.

He purred lightly upon feeling the brunet's hesitant fingers threading in his hair, his head continuing to bob while his tongue brushed up against the heated member in his mouth, pausing only to suck at the head before taking the it again.

"Roxas!" That seemed to be the only word the brunet was able to cry out in this state, and that was just fine by Roxas as he blond moved his head faster, taking in a little more with each past.

There was a warmth building up deep within Sora, one he had only brought to himself before today. He cried out Roxas' name, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes as he felt the blond finally release his hips.

Roxas could tell Sora was getting close to his release, which is exactly what he was going for, he pulled back a little to allow the brunet to buck into his mouth at his own pace, but still being careful so that he wouldn't choke and gag.

If Sora wanted to stop there, he would. He stick to what he promised Sora. He wouldn't force him into something he wasn't ready for. Sex was _so_ much better with two willing partners. And, he loved Sora, he wanted Sora to want him as badly as Roxas wanted..._needed_ him.

Sora could feel the warmth coiling up within him, turning into molten heat, twisting and turning until finally, it _exploded_.

"Roxas!"

Roxas, himself, shuddered when that scream ripped from Sora's lips. His warn seed splattering in Roxas' mouth where he swallowed greedily, still bobbing his head to take his brunet for all he was worth and then some.

Roxas only pulled away after he was sure his little lover was spent, using his tongue to lick up any traces of Sora's seed that he had missed before he rose, grinning down at the flushed boy, "...How do you feel?"

Sora panted lightly, still spiraling down off of his sexually induced high as he gazed up at the blond, his cheeks flushed deeply as he nodded his head, "Good...real good." He answered.

A small appeared on his face as he sat up, his blue eyes still resting on Sora's figure as he watched the other calm down, "That's what I was going for..." He replied, tugging at his own clothes.

There was another silence between the couple as Sora's face grew redder and redder, "What's on your mind?" The blond asked, noticing his little lover's reddening face with a grin.

"...How does it feel to..." Sora's voice drifted off as he looked away from the vampire on top of him, his flush deepened considerably.

"Feel to...?" Roxas spoke, looking at the other boy, his smile widening upon seeing the blush on his lover's skin. The blond had to admit that he had gotten quite used to and grown quite fond of that little endearing blush. It was...well, _cute_!

"How does it feel to go _all_ the way?" The brunet asked, his voice soft and nervous as he continued looking away.

Roxas' fingers slipped under the brunet's chin, turning his head to face his own, eyes locking, "You know..." The blond began, smiling down at the brunet, "Sex is a little painful at first, but once you hit the right spot, it's a beautiful thing."

Sora slowly nodded, not saying anything for a moment, "D-do...you want to?" He asked softly, hesitation present in his voice as he stared up at the other.

Roxas didn't answer right away, instead he laced his fingers with the other's, bringing his lover's hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his palm, "Only if you're absolutely sure it's what you want." He replied softly.

Sora nodded once again, "I'm sure." He had never been more sure of anything in his life. He wanted Roxas, and he wanted Roxas to have his first time. And, every time after that.

Roxas was proud of himself. He remained calm when Sora gave him permission to continue with his hands on demonstration instead of jumping on the brunet, instead he leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to his love's lips. Pulling away after a moment, putting just mere inches in between their lips, "First things first..." He mentioned, pressing the lingering kiss to his brunet's cheek, "...making you comfortable." He said, sitting up again before pushing himself off of the other boy, "I'm sure your ex roommate has some laying around somewhere..." He muttered to himself, waltzing right into the said roommate's room.

Sora blinked, frowning sweetly in confusion as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes following the vampire, "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Ah ha! Here we go..." Roxas said so though Sora hadn't spoke at all, holding the small tube in his hand after tearing through Sora's roommate's room. He walked back to his waiting lover, reading over the tube for a moment, "This'll help things along." He said, passing the tube into the brunet's hands as he spread his legs, sitting in between them once again.

His hands ran down the bare thighs of the brunet, smiling fondly down at the boy as he looked at the tube the blond had handed him, "Lubrication...?" Sora asked, looking up at the boy.

"You'll see." Roxas replied, reaching for the tube, "Now, I can't stress this enough..." He said once he held the tube in his hands, "...you've got to relax. Understand? Relax!"

Sora nodded as he watched Roxas situate himself between his legs, a blush coming over his features as he watched the blond pop the top off of the tube and squeeze some of the gel into one of his hands, rubbing it around, "Relax." Roxas repeated, looking up at the brunet.

One lubed finger slowly made the journey across the boy's entrance, his virgin...never been touched entrance, rubbing the puckered pink hole before slowly slipping a finger in causing the blond to gasp in pleasure at the tightness that was his lover. The tightness that he'd soon be thrusting into, working them both to completion.

He watched as an odd look passed over Sora's face, his mouth curving into a frown. It wasn't painful, at least not yet. Roxas knew that much. Uncomfortable, that's what it was. At least until Roxas found the right spot within the brunet. He pumped his finger in and out of the brunet's tight heat until Sora had gotten used to it, maybe even craved it a little seeing as his hips followed every motion of Roxas' hand, arching and falling, little whimpers and moans falling from his lips.

It was a beautiful thing.

Roxas slipped a second finger into the tight heat, watching as Sora stiffened up with the intrusion, "Relax." The blond purred, leaning down to pressing kissing to his inner thighs as he pushed his finger's in, knowing he hit the right spot when Sora jumped and cried out softly.

Roxas' lips curled into a smirk, "Tell me how you feel..." He trailed off, fingers pressing against that spot again and again as the brunet fought to answer his questions, not knowing that his needy breathless sounds were enough answer for the blond, "G-good...it feels good!"

"Perfect." Was Roxas' response, "After all, this is about feeling good." He added as his fingers kept hitting against the spot, Sora's cried and moans making his harder and harder for the brunet. He'd have to stop soon. Stop so that he can take Sora in the was that he wanted to.

Roxas pulled his fingers out of the tight heat, possibly pulling Sora from the mind numbing pleasure. Sora's begging and pleading was hot. Simple as that. It was driving him nuts. He needed to boy _now_. He reached for the bottle again, popping the cap as he watched Sora's restless form, his hand sliding down his body to wrap around his own erection, "Hey, hey, hey." The blond said, smiling as he grabbed Sora's wrist, "Just hold on a minute."

"Why'd you stop?" Sora whined, looking at the blond as he spreading the lube on his own erection, "Because, I want to have some fun too." Roxas replied, taking Sora's legs by the thighs, wrapping them around his waist, "Now, relax...okay...?" He said, looking down at the boy, the burning tip of his erection brushing against Sora's entrance.

Sora nodded, his arms coming around the blond's neck and shoulders as he felt the blond's hips press against his own, then a burning pain blossomed in his body, "R-roxas!" He whimpered, clutching his eyes shut so tightly tears were leaking out of them, sliding down his face, "It's h-hurts!"

"I know...I know...relax, please, relax Sora..." Roxas panted, leaning over the boy, his arms supporting his weight as he panted softly. God. This was unlike anything he had ever felt with anyone else. It was...God, this had to have been love. That was the only explanation.

He leaned over, kissing an escaped tear away as he pushed himself in deeper, frowning deeply upon hearing Sora's cry. Finally, all the way inside of the brunet, he stilled himself and waited. Waited until Sora gave him the go ahead.

Panting softly, Sora experimentally arched his hips into the body above him, letting out a soft moan when Roxas' erection brushed against that spot deep within Roxas had hit earlier with his fingers.

Stifling a moan, the blond looked down at Sora before pulling himself back out and then slowly pushed himself back in, leaning down to the brunet to catch his lips in a kiss.

A soft whimper was swallowed by the kiss as Sora arched into the thrust, Roxas hitting his sweet spot dead on, causing him to break the kiss, throwing his head back crying out his lover's name loudly.

"Ah..." Needless to say, Roxas felt good knowing that the pain Sora experienced earlier was temporary, and the other could enjoy himself. After all, sex was supposed to be that way. He continued sliding into the body beneath his own, slowly angling his thrusts so they hit against the same spot from earlier. One thing was clear, Roxas liked Sora when he pleaded and begged.

"Please!" Sora begged, his finger nails digging into his blond's shoulder as the boy thrust into him, "Roxas! Please!" He wasn't sure what he was begging for. All he knew was that he needed it and Roxas could give it to him.

Although his ego may have been rather large at this point, Roxas was all too happy to hear the other's plea and give in. Finally pulling Sora closer to him he hit against that sweet spot again, all the while licking that infamous mark on the brunette's neck slowly. Not once did he let Sora go, he kept close against him.

Sora let out a loud moan, tilting his head to the side to allow better access to his lover as he arched into the thrusts.

Moaning, Roxas suppressed the urge to sink his fangs into the mark of his lover as he continued slamming into Sora, hitting the boy's prostate every time, wanting to hear more yells. And, more yells the blond got because every time Sora's prostate was stroked, he let out a cry louder than the last.

Roxas pulled Sora into another slow kiss, one hand reaching in between them to take a hold of the brunette's arousal, pumping it in tandem with his own thrusts, the kiss swallowing the brunet's sweet moans as Roxas groaned into the kiss.

Feeling Sora's grip on him tighten, Roxas let out a loud moan after breaking their kiss, still slamming into the other's prostate, wanting his lover to climax once again.

"C'mon...just a little more...I know you're close..." he panted.

Sora's nails dug into the vampire's skin as he continued arching into the body above his, "Roxas!" He cried out loudly, feeling that heat pool in his stomach once more, "Harder!"

"Of course...wh-whatever you want..." was the breathy reply from the blonde, slamming into Sora even harder, moaning. He himself was getting closer to his own release, and in desperate attempts to reach there, he reopened the mark on Sora, causing a teeny pinch of pain, but attempted to mask it as he hit against the other's prostate. The wound would clot on its own of course, and Roxas would be satisfied greatly.

Sora's didn't even feel the bite on his neck, not that he would have cared anymore, because he knew Roxas wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Crying out loudly, the brunet reached his peak, spilling his seed between their still moving bodies.

With a long moan, Roxas was the next to reach his own release, spilling his own seed inside of Sora, panting against the reopened mark. When more blood crept to the surface, the blonde caught it with his tongue, ocean eyes closing.

"Mmmm..."

Still sweet. Sora's blood was still sweet.

Sora panted heavily, his eyes half lidded and his cheek pressed against the cushion of the couch, exposing his neck to his blond haired lover, "That was..." He started breathlessly, but could not find the words to describe the event that had just taken place.

"Good? Great? Weird?" Roxas replied, throwing in other words as suggestions. His tongue made lazy circles on Sora's neck, still pretty much on his high and waiting to come back down.

"Good. Awesome...so good, in fact, I wouldn't be against doing it again." Sora replied, a lazy smile appearing on his face.

"Really?" Roxas replied, giving the other a light kiss on his jaw line before sitting up to look at him, "Why don't you rest first?"

"That sounds like an idea." The brunet replied, stifling a yawn as he too sat up, pressing a chaste kiss to the blond's lips before he continued speaking, "You can stay, if you want."

"I'll stay..." Roxas replied, smiling genuinely at the other before sliding out of Sora slowly. Looking down he gave a shrug, "Nn. We're all sticky now."

"You know where the bathroom is." Sora replied, laying back down on the sofa, more than ready for a short nap then maybe a shower.

"I know, I know..." the blonde nodded, moving back a little to look at Sora momentarily. Sure he always thought it was creepy to watch someone while they slept (Axel did it to toy with the blonde and Roxas was five seconds away from punching him every time), he had the urge to do it now.

Sora didn't even notice, he was snoring softly mere seconds after he laid his head down on the pillow. A contented, satisfied smile adorned his features.

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, Roxas leaned down to press a kiss to the sleeping boy's cheek. Sighing heavily, he laid his head on the pillow just above Sora's shoulder, deciding a nap sounded good as Sora's arm enveloped him.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Seven:**** The Calm Before the Storm**

Sora couldn't have slept for more than an hour or so when his eyes fluttered open and he noticed the pleasant weight that laid on top of him, clueing him into what had happened just awhile before. The only other evidence he had (besides the couple's obvious lack of clothes) was the dull throb in his lower back.

Yawning widely, he ran his hands down the naked smooth back of his still sleeping lover, a soft smile taking up residence upon his face when he felt the blond vampire nuzzling his neck before stilling, "Roxas?" The brunet murmured softly, a hand running through blond spikes as the other rested on his back.

The vampire gave a soft moan, pressing his lips against the reddened mark on Sora's neck, lips curling into a grin upon hearing the barely audible gasp the action produced before he raised his head, "Sleep well?" He said, his voice soft and slightly husky as he looked down at his little brunet.

Sora smiled softly, "Mm, better than I have in awhile." He admitted, a soft flush covering his cheeks as his arms looped around the blond's neck, "You?" He asked after a moment.

Roxas answered by leaning down, pressing his lips softly against the brunet's, engaging them into a sweet innocent kiss before pulling away, pressing yet another kiss to the boy's cheek, "Just fine." He said softly, his lips still pressing kisses to the skin of his lover.

The brunet's smile widened as he felt the gentle pressure of his lover's chilled lips on his skin, his own finger tips running over the blond's back again as he felt the blond's lips move to his neck, his tongue swiping over the newly scarred mark.

But, before things could get any further, the vampire rose, "You should bathe." He said, his hand running down his lover's naked chest, hardly able to keep the grin off of his face when he felt the brunet's hardened length press against his own, "You can't be comfortable with the dried cum all over you."

Sora slowly nodded a pout on his face as he watched his blond haired lover slide off of him, offering him a hand which he gladly accepted to pull himself up. But as soon as he got to his feet, a sharp pain flashed up his spine, causing a surprised cry to escape from his lips.

"Take it easy!" Roxas said, wrapping his arms around the brunet so the pain wouldn't be as great, "I should've warned you about the aftermath." He said, looking away from the boy momentarily. Ashamed that he had gotten so caught up in the moment and not warned him about the lingering pain of his first time, "You'll be sore for awhile."

A pout crossed Sora's features as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, "This pain makes taking a shower near impossible." He pointed out, looking at the blond haired vampire that held him.

"Then, I suppose, I'll just have to take one with you then, won't I?" Roxas replied, his eyes twinkling none to innocently as he leaned down, his tongue running over the mark again, nearly making Sora's knees give out from underneath him.

Sora arched his neck as Roxas continued licking and sucking at the mark, his eyes half lidded as he felt breaths roll over his naked shoulder from his lover's chuckles. Soft sounds of longing escaped his lips before the blond abandoned his neck, sealing their lips in a passionate heated kiss.

"So, how about that bath?" Roxas asked, a smirk present on his face as he gazed at the flushed boy in his arms.

* * *

With a blond eyebrow arched, Roxas surveyed the bathroom, his crystalline blue eyes falling on the cheaply made fiberglass bathtub against the far wall, "This thing is smaller than I expected..." He muttered to himself before he helped his lover over to the toilet where the brunet sat as Roxas fiddled with the hot and cold knobs, finding a suitable water temperature for the couple.

"What can you expect from a college dorm room?" Sora replied with a shrug, "I'm lucky to actually have my own bathroom." He added on, watching his lover.

"This is true." Roxas replied, checking the water temperature with his hand before standing back up, offering a hand to the brunet again, "There's more than one bathroom where I live, but everyone seems to hang out around my room for some odd reason."

The brunet slowly nodded as he was pulled onto his feet and helped into the rapidly filling bathtub, "Who all do you live with?" He asked after a moment, settled in the bathtub, stretching out with a soft sigh as the warm water soothed his aching muscles in his lower back.

"Well...there's six of us, but others come and go." Roxas replied, motioning for Sora to lean up as he could slip in behind him. Once he too was seated inside the bathtub, he pulled his little brunet to his chest, a leg on either side of the brunet as he continued speaking, "There's Axel and Marluxia, whom you've met." He said, his eyes narrowing at the mention of that bastard's name, "Two other vampires also live with us, Zexion and Demyx, but they're hardly there anymore."

The blond paused for a moment, bringing his arms around the brunet, pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder before continuing once again, "And, lastly, there's Namine."

"They're all vampires?" Sora asked, glancing over his shoulder at the blond who shook his head slowly, "No, Namine is a physic." He blond replied.

"A physic?" Sora repeated.

Roxas nodded, "Yes, a physic. She's the one who told me about us." He replied.

"Oh." Sora said softly, "So, how did a physic come to live with a bunch of vampires?"

"Marluxia was the one who had originally found her and it was anything but good in the beginning." Roxas answered, "One night we got into a scuffle and I guess I sorta saved her from him." He paused for a moment, laying his chin on the brunet's shoulder, "She's been with us ever since. The mansion we all live in belongs to her family."

Sora nodded, "Oh."

"Namine can hold her own though. She's a sweetheart...she reminds me just a little of a best friend I had when I was alive..."

"Will I ever get to meet her?" The brunet asked, his hand clasping the one that held his waist.

"Of course. She'd kill me otherwise." Roxas replied, his lips curling into a grin as he clasped the hand on top of his to intertwine his fingers with his lover's.

Sora chuckled softly at that before leaning back against his lover, sighing heavily, "This feels good." He murmured.

"Ouch, my pride!" The blond chuckled playfully, leaning down to press a kiss to his lover's cheek.

Sora snickered softly as well, "You were good too." He replied, glancing up at the blond with a grin, "So good that it merits a repeat."

"Is that a fact?" Roxas practically purred, the hand that held Sora's freeing it's self before traveling up the brunet's torso, tickling the skin as it moved, teasingly tweaking a nipple in the process.

A soft moan escaped Sora's lips at the action, his body arching into Roxas' hand making the blond smirk as he continued to tease the brunet to arousal, his hands moving all over the brunet's body.

"Roxas." The brunet said breathlessly as the vampire's hand wrapped around his hardening length. He looked up at the blond, "W-wait..." He said, his hand sliding down his body to wrap around Roxas', stilling the blond's movements on his erection.

Roxas looked at his lithe lover, "Yes?" He said, his hand remaining stationary still wrapped around his lover's erection.

"I...w-want..." Sora began, his face flushing deeply as he glanced back at the blond nervously.

Roxas could only hold back the smirk that threatened at the nervousness that flooded his little lover's system, "Yea...?"

Sora's lips curved into a frown as he wriggled his way out of his lover's embrace, turning to face the blond, "I want to learn." He replied softly, his eyes refusing to meet Roxas' own as his blush deepened.

"Learn?" Roxas questioned, his eyebrow arched in question as he watched his lover nod in response, "Learn what exactly, Sora?" He asked.

Sora chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before leaning over to Roxas, hesitantly pressing his lips against the blond. His hands resting on his shoulders...for the moment.

Roxas could only inwardly smile as he leaned back into the kiss, his wet fingers pressing against the brunet's cheek. It was more than obvious that fate has been speedy in getting them together, he could only hope that it wasn't so quick in tearing them apart.

True, they had only known each other for just under a week. But, already Sora couldn't grasp the concept of his life without the blond. It was impossible how quickly they fell for each other, and maybe it did have something to do with their past lives. But, Sora honestly believed it was something more than that.

The brunet pressed back, nipping at his lover's bottom lip in a playful fashion as his hands slid down from the blond's shoulders, brushing over his bare chest.

The blond's mouth opened easily for his little lover, his own hands sliding down the brunet's back in attempts to feel the other up. To make things easier for the couple, he settled for pulling the brown haired boy into his lap. Making sure Sora's legs were spread, a leg positioned on either side of his body.

The actions of the pair in the bathtub caused the water to splash dangerously close to the edge, threatening to spill over and on to the floor as the couple moved about in the small tub.

Sora slipped his tongue into the vampire's mouth with little to no hesitation, minding his fangs as he explored the blond's warmed wet cavern. His hands continued to brush along the expanse of Roxas' chest, his fingers periodically running over his nipples.

A chill slid down Roxas' spine as he held Sora even closer, his hand coming up to cradle the back of his lover's head as they kissed. Although the vampire wasn't overly fond of cuddling (differences in body temperatures being the main reason), he felt like doing it now with Sora.

Sora hand finally stilled, his thumb brushing over a nipple in the process as he broke the kiss, leaning down to the blond's neck to nip at it gently. His other hand brushing along the length of the other's side in a teasing motion.

A soft moan left Roxas' mouth as his body shuddered gently from his lover's tentative touches. He, by all means, encouraged Sora to keep going. He just didn't exactly expect Sora's sexual boldness so soon. But, in no form was he complaining.

Sora was curious. As he often was about the blond vampire before him. Roxas knew how to please him (obviously through, God only knew, how many sexual escapades), and Sora wanted to learn to please him in turn.

Roxas kept his arms around the brunet in a comforting, encouraging hold. He bent his head slightly down to nuzzle the brunet's neck, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered, "Keep going..." into the other's ear.

The brunet pulled away, flushing lightly as he looked at his love who smiled encouragingly at him. Slowly, he nodded before leaning down to Roxas' neck, running his tongue over the length of it. That's when he felt two tiny pin prick scars that caused the blond to give a shuddering gasp when he licked the area in which they were located.

Roxas tilted his head back, unable to hold back the low moan as he felt his lover's tongue. He knew he was putting his own mark into view, which bothered him slightly. But, right now with Sora, it didn't matter to him.

Right now, he was trying to keep himself under control and not take the situation into his own hands. Because, if he did take over...who'd know when Sora would get a chance to explore and find out what made Roxas feel good.

Sora lifted his head before Roxas' neck, eyeing the mark before he ran a finger over it, "You have one too..." He said softly, watching as Roxas fought back a gasp as he touched the scar, "It's Axel's?"

"Yeah." Was the quiet reply from the blond as he looked up at his lover, panting softly. That mark would inevitably keep him connected to his Sire. Even if he and Axel were no longer on friendly terms with one another. It still felt nice though. Even better since the person he was so in love with was touching it. But, he also knew Axel was the only one who could make it feel like it was suppose to. Like how Sora felt when Roxas touched it.

Sora nodded slowly, obviously thinking very hard about something as his finger still ran across the scarred flesh, sparking minuscule waves of pleasure through Roxas' being, "Does it feel like mine when it's touched?"

"N-not exactly..." Roxas replied, his eyes slipping closed as he felt the brunet's lips enclose around the scar, "B-but...i_that_/i feels r-really good..."

The blond damned Axel's mark. The mark that would forever link him to that red haired bastard. And, only said red haired bastard could make the mark feel as it should for a vampire. And, Roxas hated them for working that way. He knew that only Axel could make it feel good, the way that Sora had felt; but, that would only serve to bring back memories Roxas had tried to push away and ultimately forget.

Sora pulled away moments later, a flush covering his cheeks as he looked at the panting blond, "W-wha...what do you w-want me to d-do?" He asked, his voice shaking and stuttering as his hands moved down the blond's neck, brushing over his toned chest.

"Whatever you want to do." Roxas replied, his voice bordering on breathless as he gazed at his lover, "You want to know what makes me feel good, right?"

The blond watched as Sora slowly nodded, his face growing more and more flushed. "Sora, you've got to feel your way around slowly." Roxas replied, his hand reaching to cup a flushed cheek, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, leaning over to press a few chaste kisses to the brunet's neck, "Take your time." The blond commanded gently.

The brunet nodded once again before leaning forward, catching the vampire's lips in a seemingly innocent kiss as his hands started moving across his chest once again; tracing the outline of hardened muscles and a few scars that had been on the vampire's body for centuries. His finger tips brushed over hardening nipples, intrigued buy the gasp that left his lover at the action, his fingers remained there. For awhile anyway.

Roxas let out a soft moan into the kiss, his body responding to Sora's touch like it had before, however, he knew that he wouldn't get any real satisfaction unless Sora gained the courage to move _lower_. His own hands disappeared underneath the surface of the bathwater as he kissed the other back slowly, his hands sliding down his brunet's thighs that were wrapped around his torso.

Sora was hesitant to push past Roxas' waist line. Sure he had touched himself before, but he had never touched anyone else like that and only until recently he hadn't let anyone else touch him like that either. But, he realized he was running out of time. Feeling Roxas' hands brush closer and closer to his growing erection. Finally, his hands dipped into the water, sliding past Roxas' belly button.

"Mmm...just take your time, Sora." Roxas reminded the human teen he had come to love so dearly as his body leaned into his brunet's touch after breaking the kiss. There was time to spare, since the vampire made no plans to leave Sora anytime soon.

Sora nodded once more, "I know." He murmured softly, leaning over to press a kiss to the blond's cheek as his hands slipped down Roxas' hips, brushing over his thighs.

Roxas nodded as well, blue eyes closing as he felt Sora's warm hands travel lower and closer to where he i_really_/iwanted them. Sweet anticipation was what he was feeling at the moment, welling up deep within him as Sora's hands got closer and closer, as he held onto his brown haired lover. Sora may not have been a virgin anymore, but Roxas still wanted him. Oh, how he wanted him...he needed him, _craved_ him even.

He had been so worried that once Sora was tainted...he wouldn't want the brunet anymore, and he'd cast him aside as he had done with so many others. But, this was different.

Sora leaned forward again, bypassing the blond's lips as his teeth met with the fleshy lobe of his vampire lover. Tugging at the flesh gently with his mouth before he ran his tongue along the shell of the other's ear.

His hand finally met with the throbbing flesh that was his lover's erection, he experienced a moment of hesitation before his fingers curled around the blond's length. His breath rolled out as nervous pants in his lover's ear as his hand slowly began to move over the heated flesh.

A pleased sigh left Roxas' lips, his eyes remaining closed as he let his body soak up the hesitant touches of his brown haired lover. He felt no need to be impatient here (even though his body was telling him a different story), he wanted Sora to take his time until the brunet was comfortable enough with what he was doing.

Sora's face remained nuzzled into the vampires neck, his lips next to his ear, "A-am I...am I doing it right?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his lips brushed against the outer shell of Roxas' ear. His hand remained slow and steady, moving up and down the length of his lover's erection.

"Great...baby..." Roxas said, his voice heavy as his breath rolling out in gentle pants as he tilted his head back. His grip on the teen already tightening, the weight of Sora's body on his hips making it impossible to buck into that wonderful hand.

Sora nodded, his nose brushing against the smooth skin of the vampires neck, his lips returning to the skin, nipping at it gently as he continued to move his hand, his pace quickening only slightly.

Roxas moaned softly, leaning towards his little lover to lay his own kisses up the side of the brunet's neck, his hands brushing along the teen's back as he sucked and gently nipped at the skin, careful not to draw blood.

Sora's own breath began to quicken from the blond's kisses, his touches, and most importantly the sounds that left his lips. Those wonderful sounds that Sora had never caused another person. The sounds encouraged Sora. His hand moving faster, and the soft cry he got in turn was more than enough to prove Roxas' appreciation for the quickened pace.

"A-ah..." Breathless pants and whimpers left the vampire's mouth, wordlessly begging the brunet to go faster. Wonderful electric shocks burst within his body, warning of his quickly approaching orgasm as he relinquished his hold on the brunet, one gripping the edge of the tub while the other gripped at the metal towel rack.

Sora pulled away slightly, having the sudden urge to see his lover's face. Perhaps curious to see what the blond looked like when he was climaxing. His hand moved faster and faster with Roxas' cries and moans.

The blond's head tilted back, his blue eyes half mast as a deep red flush made it's self present on his face, his mouth was slightly open with heavy pants falling out of swollen lips. His knuckles were white from the constant gripping of the metal rack and the tub as his chest rose and fell quickly, his back arched deeply and that's when Sora knew his lover with close.

With a loud cry, Roxas came spilling his seed into the warmed bathroom as Sora's hand still moved over his length, sending dull shocks of pleasure through his system until he gently grabbed the brunet's wrist, stilling his hand.

"Did I do good?" Sora asked after a moment, a twin blush dusting his own cheeks as he looked at the blond.

After Roxas had caught his breath and his heart rate had slowed to normal he gave the brunet a smile, his hand tangling in brown spikes, "Good?" He asked softly, leaning up to catch the boy's lips in a chaste kiss, "Sora, that was great."

The flush deepened, as Sora looked away, "I'm sure you've had better." He said softly.

"None of them were from someone I loved as much as you." The blond pointed out, pulling the boy's head to his own, "You were great, you'll get even better with practice." He promised, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

Sora nodded slowly, "You're right." He said, giving the blond a smile, "And, you'll let me practice on you, right?"

Roxas chuckled softly at that, his hand falling from the brunet's damp hair, "Of course." He promised, his hand disappearing underneath the surface of the water, "Though, I think you've had enough practice for today..." He said, his own blue eyes twinkling with mischief as his hand wrapped around the brown haired boy's erection, "I think it's time for another demonstration."

"Oh?" Sora replied, though the word came out as more of a moan than anything else, his hips arching into the blond's hand.

"Mmhm." Roxas said, smirking as his hand left the brunet's erection, "Turn around and lean up against me." He commanded softly, aiding the brunet in his request, settling the boy to his chest, his hand running down the brunet's own chest heading southward to the waiting erection. As his hand wrapped back around it, his lips sought out his lover's mark.

A pleased sigh left the brunet's lips that quickly evolved into a moan when Roxas found that scar on his neck. Sora tilted his head back, resting it on Roxas' shoulder to give the vampire greater access to the mark.

Giving Roxas more access meant that Sora would get more with little to no hesitation. Teasing would come later; it wasn't very fair to tease a person when they were still getting used to the idea of sex.

Roxas' hand proceeded to pump the brunet's length rather slowly, thumb stopping to rub across the slit of the head while his tongue practically lapped at the mark on his beck in slow smooth strokes, sometimes pausing to suck at the mark. His other arm was wrapped around Sora's waist to keep the squirming brunet in place.

"Roxas!" The brunet moaned before chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes slipping closed as his hips followed the movements of the vampire's hand. He was already so close from Roxas' hand job and all the arousing noise he made.

A smirk came over the blond's lips as he felt the desire rush through his vein, but he knew it was too soon to take Sora again. He was probably still in pain from the first time, though he showed no indication of it at this time, "Yes?"

"Faster!" He begged, panting softly as he bucked into the hand, his hands fisting in the water, "Please, Roxas."

The vampire complied, nipping lightly at the mark, causing his lover to cry out loudly. Roxas smirked against the brunet's neck, his hand moving even faster, only causing the brunet to get louder and louder.

There was no way he could grow tired or bored with the brunet. Every little thing about him drove Roxas crazy.

"Roxas!"

Sora whimpered out his lover's name, turning his head so that he could press a kiss to his jaw that was quickly answered by Roxas' lips enclosing over his own. The blond's hand still moving quickly over his erection.

Sora could feel it building up in his body and with a loud cry, breaking the kiss, it snapped. His seed joining his lover's in the bathwater as the brunet arched his back sharply.

Sora slumped against Roxas, laying his head back on the blond's shoulder once again as he panted heavily, still falling from the wonderful high being with his lover gave him. He fought back a yawn, a blissful relaxation filling him. He could go for another nap right about now.

"Wait...wait...don't fall asleep in here!" Roxas replied, holding back a chuckle as he nudged the brunet, "C'mon, let's dry off and get you into bed."

Sora sat up, "I wasn't sleeping." He replied innocently.

* * *

Sora yawned widely, laying in bed as he watched his lover dress, "Thank you." He murmured softly, watching as the blond (clad in only pants at this point) turned and gave him a smile, "For?"

"Making me feel better." Sora replied, laying his hand under his cheek as the blond approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed to lean over to him, laying a soft kiss upon his lips, "You're welcome." Roxas replied, "Now get some sleep." He replied before stealing another kiss.

"You're leaving then?" Sora asked softly, looking up at the blond as he rose from the bed.

"Just for awhile. I'll be back by the time you wake up. Promise." Roxas replied, leaning over to kiss Sora again. He needed to feed, but he'd be coming back to share the bed with Sora.

Sora nodded, "Take my dorm key. It's on the night stand." He said, yawning widely, "Lock the door on your way out, alright?"

"Will do." Roxas said with a nod, stealing just one last kiss, making the brunet smile, "Sweet dreams."


	8. A Storm Called Rage

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_You're leaving then?" Sora asked softly, looking up at the blond as he rose from the bed._

"_Just for awhile. I'll be back by the time you wake up. Promise." Roxas replied, leaning over to kiss Sora again. He needed to feed, but he'd be coming back to share the bed with Sora._

_Sora nodded, "Take my dorm key. It's on the night stand." He said, yawning widely, "Lock the door on your way out, alright?"_

"_Will do." Roxas said with a nod, stealing just one last kiss, making the brunet smile, "Sweet dreams."_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**** A Storm Called Rage**

The mansion had been oddly silent for the past few days. And, it unnerved the young blonde psychic. Roxas had been missing since the discovery of a college girl's body that had turned out to be Sora's best friend (Namine now knew that her friend was comforting a distraught brunet) while Axel had returned from his disappearing act on the day the girl's body was found with suspicious marks on her neck and her story was aired on the evening news.

Everything was so quiet, but she could sense something brewing on the horizon. Something was coming. And, it was going to be devastating. Whatever it was.

"Namine! Axel!" Marluxia called as he sauntered down the hall, followed by a grumpy looking blond vampire who had been absent the past few days, "Guess who's _finally_ decided to grace us with his presence!"

Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the over exuberant brunet as he continued down the hall behind Marluxia who simply would not let him pass. He had hoped this trip back to the mansion would be quick. He wanted to get in and get out with what he needed in as little time as possible. Probably only spending a couple extra minutes to stop off and see Namine so the girl wouldn't find a reason to murder him in the future for not letting her know he was alright. How hard was it to grab clothes, see his best friend, and grab some poor unsuspecting victim before heading back to his hopefully still sleeping lover?

"Roxie's _home_!" The brown haired vampire continued calling out as the pair made their way down the halls of the mansion.

The blond heaved a sigh. Apparently very difficult indeed.

At Marluxia's beckoning, and all around noise making, two doors opened. One revealing a smirking red head while the other one opened and closed with a flash of blonde, pushing past Marluxia to get to the other vampire, "Roxas!" The girl hissed, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to her, "Did you tell him?" She asked, his voice low and her eyes darting back and forth between the two elder vampires, making sure they did not catch on to her conversation with the blond vampire.

"Tell who what?" Roxas asked, looking down at the girl for a moment, throwing a glare at Axel as the red head walked further down the hall towards them.

The girl heaved a sigh, her eyes glancing between Marluxia and Axel before falling back on Roxas, "Just, when you're finished with these two..." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "Come to my room, alright? It's important." After that, she disappeared back into her room without so much as another word to the other two vampire's in the hallway.

"So tell me, Roxas, how long did Sora cry over that little bitch's death?" Axel asked, his voice riddle with amusement and not one ounce of regret as he smirked at his fledgling.

Roxas turned his gaze to Axel, his eyebrow arched, "No more than a few minutes, actually." He stated in a matter of fact tone, shrugging his shoulders, "After I managed to convince him that I didn't kill her, of course."

Axel snorted as Marluxia looked on with interest, "No..._really_, he must have cried for hours." He said, his green eyes narrowing into a glare.

"No...not really." Roxas stated with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest, "Though, I _did_ have to take his mind off of her for a few hours." He added, his lips curving into a grin, "And, by taking his mind off of her, I mean I had sex with him." The grin evolved into a smirk upon seeing the utterly pissed off look on Axel's face, "I even let him take control for a time." He took a step towards Namine's room, "I've gotta talk with Namine now. We'll catch up later, Axel."

Axel was fuming as he watched the blond vampire walk into the blond girl's room. His eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, his entire being shaking with anger. How could his plan have failed? He had planned it so perfectly...or so he thought. Sora was suppose to be hating Roxas right now and Roxas was suppose to be running back to him.

But...that was alright. He'd break Roxas yet.

-- -- --

"Namine, you wanted to see me?" Roxas asked after he opened the door, leaning against the frame of the door way as he watched the blond girl lay out her tarot cards on her desk in front of a large window that shined a natural light into the room, making it so that the girl didn't have to use electric lights during the day.

The girl glanced up at the vampire, "Come in and close the door." She commanded gently, returning her attention to the cards in her hand, "What I meant in the hallway was if you had told Sora who really killed Kairi." She asked, laying the card face up on the table, giving it a distressed...almost _saddened_ look before she set the remainder of the deck on the table, turning in her swivel chair to face Roxas.

"No." Roxas replied, closing the door before taking a seat on the blonde's bed, "I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Namine asked, her eyes followed the vampire, her eyebrow arched cleanly in question as she stared at him.

"I didn't want to upset him more than he already was." Roxas replied hastily, looking at the girl, "He had just lost his best friend...he needed to be consoled."

Namine nodded her understanding before returning to the cards on the table, collecting the laid out ones before adding them back to the deck, shuffling them together, "You do know that Axel tried to turn Sora against you, don't you?" She asked next, laying out the cards once again.

Roxas sighed heavily, "Fuck, I knew he was bitchy about Sora...but, this has gone a little too far." He muttered darkly under his breath, "Possessive bastard."

"Do you have any idea how angry Axel is right now?" Namine asked, looking at the blond haired boy before sighing heavily, "He's jealous, more so than you'll ever believe." She said softly, "I can sense the darkness in him, stronger than before...growing more with each day." She sighed once more, "Things are only going to get worse before they have the opportunity to get better."

She looked at her cards once more, a sad look on the girl's face, "I've been drawing your cards all day, Roxas. Over and over." She said softly, her hand reaching for one card in particular, "And the same one has kept showing up. Every time."

"Which?" Roxas asked simply, not liking the girl's face in the least.

"Death...has seemed to have taken a liking to you." The blonde psychic answered, holding up the card for Roxas to see. And, even before the blond could express his alarm at the card, the girl continued on, "Death doesn't always mean the end of life. It could be the ending of an era, the cutting out of access, or even the closing of one door to open another."

"D-death...you've been drawing the Death card?" Roxas said, looking at the girl with a look of disbelief on his face, "Look, I...I don't care about what happens to me, as long as Sora's okay..."

"This is not about Sora...it's about you..." Namine explained, setting the deck down on the table once more, "It's impossible for me to do a reading for Sora because I've never met him." She pointed out.

"You'll meet Sora one day, I promise, Nam." Roxas replied softly, seeing the pointed look the girl had given him. He had been neglectful to Namine since he had met Sora, but at least she seemed to understand how special Sora was to him. Of course he'd introduce his best friend with the one he loved so dearly.

"I know I will, Roxas," She replied, "Just, do me a favor, will you?" She asked, frowning lightly, "Watch yourself around Axel."

-- -- --

"Axel!" Marluxia started, leaning against the wall as he stared at the said red head, "If you're planning to do what I think you are...I wouldn't"

"How about you go molest some poor college student and pretend you never saw anything?" Axel replied, giving the other vampire a smirk as he headed down the hall towards Roxas' room.

"Axel." Marluxia warned, his voice stern and serious now, "I know you're pissed, but Roxas will never forgive you if you hurt Sora."

"Who said anything about hurting his little virgin..." He paused, rolling his eyes, "...ex virgin." He looked at the other, his eyebrow arched, "And, you'll do well to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about."

"Axel!" Marluxia warned again, pushing himself off the wall, his eyes narrowing.

Axel smirked, approaching his Sire, "And, what are you going to do to stop me, Marluxia?" He asked softly.

Marluxia could only glare harshly at his stupid fledgling. He should have intervened, and looking back on things at a later date, he might have. But, it just wasn't in Fate's plans for him to stop Axel and the destruction that followed him.

"Thought so." Axel said with a dark chuckle, giving the brown haired vampire a smirk before he continued to Roxas' room, throwing open the door without so much as a knock...it's not like he ever knocked to begin with anyway.

Roxas turned, his eyebrow arched and his jacket half way on, "Wha-? Axel, what do you want? I'm on my way out?" He asked, turning away from the red head.

Axel snorted softly, stepping into the younger vampire's room before closing the door behind him, leaning against it, "What's the rush, huh?" He asked, giving the blond a flat look, "I'm sure he'll be sleeping for awhile..." He paused, sending the blond a smirk, "You did after I was finished with you."

Roxas frowned, turning around to face his Sire, "Look, Axel..." He started, his crystal blue eyes narrowing into a glare, "I promised I'd be there when he woke up. Whatever you have to say to me, say it later." He snapped, "You should be removing Kairi's scent off of yourself, too."

The red headed man's eyes hardened almost immediately, "He's nothing but a meal." He all but growled, "Why do you insist on getting attached when you know he'll be dead eventually anyway?"

"Then I'll wait for his reincarnation if I have to!" Roxas shot back at the elder vampire, "I'm happy with him, Axel...but, I suppose that's something you can't understand."

"He's a human, Roxas!" Axel snapped, that famous streak of possessiveness surfacing in him, once again, as he approached the blond haired vampire, "Why in the hell would you want a human for something besides sex and blood?!"

Roxas backed up until he couldn't anymore, his body bouncing up and down on his mattress as he looked up at Axel, glaring harshly at the elder male, "I _love_ him, Axel." He retorted sharply, "What?! Were you expecting me to kill him and come running back into your arms like I used to?"

"What does it matter what I was expecting?" Axel replied harshly as he climbed over the blond, pinning his arms above his head, "You're not going to do it...willingly at least." He pointed out before leaning down to his fledgling, not wasting anytime before sinking his extended fangs into the mark he had left behind on the boy nearly five hundred years before.

Roxas' blue eyes widened, an acidic feeling surfacing in his stomach as the sharp pain in his neck blossomed up his spine. His heart raced frantically against his chest as panic flooded his veins, his mind flashing the age old mechanism of fight or flight. He knew the bite wasn't fatal, but you couldn't tell his mind that as Axel smiled down at him with a malicious grin.

"Axel!" He yelled.

"You'll be saying that a lot more before I'm through with you." Axel said, after he pulled away from the mark, watching in morbid fascination as the blood slid down the blond's neck like a crimson snake, pooling where his neck met his shoulder.

Roxas tried to move away upon realizing that the look on the red head's face was the same one he wore the night Axel took his life. He ignored the blood sliding down his skin, staining his clothing as he struggled against Axel's hold.

But, it was no use, Axel held his wrist firmly, straddling his waste, "There's no use in struggling." The red head pointed out, "You know that."

"Let go of me, Axel!" Roxas demanded, trying everything with in his power to get away from the vampire.

All of Roxas' demands fell on deaf ears, Axel made no moves to let the other up and he wouldn't anytime soon. At least, not until he was finished with him. He held Roxas' wrists in one hand, his free one starting to wander south, not taking any time out for foreplay.

"Damnit! You fucking bastard! Get off of me!" Roxas swore, body bucking in protest, growling as his fangs were shown at their fullest length. He was beyond pissed at Axel as he fought to remain in the present and not revert to that night so long ago.

"Such a filthy mouth." Axel cooed softly at the blond, looking down at the struggling blond in his grasp as his hand came to the blond's pants, undoing without so much as a second thought.

"Oh fuck you!" Roxas growled again, trying to pull away from the other. Blood sliding down from his chin where his extended fangs had bit into his skin from his rage.

Axel's hand abandoned Roxas' pants, only to connect with the blond's cheek with a sharp resounding smack, "Temper, temper." He tsked the other boy, shaking his head as his hand moved down to the blond's pants once again, slipping into the opening and immediately grabbing onto the blond's limp length.

Roxas let out a yelp of pain, body bucking into Axel's, but not out of enjoyment. "I have this damned temper because of you, you asshole!" He cursed again.

Axel paid the other no mind a he fisted the blond's limp organ, smirking as the blond's body gave into animalistic urges, his length hardening under his finger tips.

"Stop!...Stop...!" Roxas demanded, voice already becoming strained and traces of shame being heard as blood flowed southward and his length hardened slowly in Axel's hand.

Axel kept going, his grin widened as Roxas' length grew harder in his hand. His hand sped up in it's movement over the blond's length.

"Damnit Axel...stop it...stop it..." Roxas had mentally started damning the body for giving in. His mind didn't want this, but it seemed powerless in telling his body that it didn't want this either.

"Good...good." Axel murmured as he continued to move his hand, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy's jaw, not going any closer to his mouth and those sharp fangs. He was no idiot, he knew Roxas would try anything to get out of this.

Although futile, Roxas snapped his jaw as if he were trying to bite Axel, anything to get the other off of him. "Get...get off..."

He desperately started thinking happy thoughts. That was when Sora popped into his head. Yes...happy thoughts.

Axel leaned back up, raising an eyebrow as he made a mental note not to go anywhere near the blond's face again or risk getting bit. With a sigh, he pulled his hand out of the blond's pants, "Now, if I let your hands go, do you promise to be a good boy and not try to run?" He asked.

Roxas only glared and showed the other his fangs, making his answer clear. If Axel let him go, the red head was going to get punched in the face so hard, Roxas would risk the broken knuckles.

Axel blinked, "I'll take that as a no..." He murmured, before pulling off the belt that Roxas wore, "If you won't cooperate, then I'll have to improvise." He stated, using the belt to bind Roxas' hands together, then onto the bed frame.

"Damnit Axel! Just get the fuck off me and let me go!" Roxas demanded again, tugging against his restraints, "I promised Sora I'd be back...I promised him..."

"Promises were meant to be broken." Axel said as he smirked down at the captive blond, his hands running down the sides of the blond's still clothed body.

"Not this one! I didn't want to break it...I didn't want to break the fucking promise..." The blond mumbled to himself more than to the red haired vampire above him. He wanted to be there when Sora woke up, so he would be the person the brunet would see when he first woke up. Sora trusted him to come back. And, he didn't want to break that trust. The fact that Axel was actually keeping him here against his will only served to break him further, not to mention piss him off even more.

"Well, you did." Axel snapped, lifting off of the vampire for a moment to pull the blond's pants down, "So get over it."

"You made me, damnit!" Roxas insisted as he glared at the elder vampire above him, "If you thought this shit would keep me attached to you, you just don't know how wrong you are!" He snapped, "It's that fucking mark that keeps me attached to you! What you're doing now only makes me resent you more."

"Do I need to gag you too?!" Axel asked, giving the blond beneath him a harsh glare, "Your voice is giving me a headache."

"Gag me?!" Roxas growled, "That's a pretty far cry from you liking the sound of my voice." He paused, "Or do I need to be scared shitless and defenseless for you to get off?" He questioned venom in his voice. Gagged or not, he'd still be cursing Axel to the seven layers of hell.

"I'm not getting off of you, Roxas, not until you're broken into a million little pieces." Axel replied harshly.

"You already did that the night I died." Roxas replied dryly, glaring up at the vampire.

"Apparently not good enough if your little human is still able to piece you back together." Axel hissed, before stopping completely, letting his hands fall from the blond's body, resting at his sides as a smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at the vampire, "Oh...I think I know a way to break you..."

Roxas could only glare at the other, anger flooding his veins and over riding all other emotions, "Axel..." He practically growled.

"Would it break you if I bit Sora's pretty little neck...?" Axel asked sweetly, "If I drank him dry right in front of you...forced you to watch his dying breath?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Roxas replied harshly, panic rising in his voice as he tugged at his restraints, "This is about you and me, you leave Sora alone!"

"Well, that got a rise out of you." Axel said with a smirk, "It'd be for the best you know, to kill him before you get anymore attached. Relationships between vampires and humans just don't work."

"Stop it, Axel! Don't...d-don't hurt him!" Roxas replied, panic still in his voice. He wouldn't be able to do anything in this state and the thought of failing Sora would hurt more than whatever Axel did to him. It hadn't occurred to him yet that Axel was succeeding in getting under his skin in the worst way possible and that he was breaking again when he didn't want to.

Roxas' pleas were music to Axel's ear, as they always had been, "There's nothing you could do to stop me." He said, "I could leave you like this and just make my way into his little dorm then put an end to his pitiful existence. I could even make it look like he killed himself...it'd make sense since best friend was just found dead."

"Axel stop it..." Roxas replied, continuing to tug against his restraints, "Stop it...leave him alone..."

"For now...I will." Axel said, still grinning, "But not forever."

Right now, there was something else besides breaking Roxas that Axel wanted to do to the vampire and that was fucking him. Hard. Remind him who he belonged to.

He undid his own pants before locking the boy's legs around his waist.

Roxas could only glare, hands curling up into fists. "No! Just...just leave Sora alone!"

Axel chuckled softly, not saying any more on the subject before he pushed himself into Roxas' entrance, not bothering to prepare the boy at all. He wanted him to feel the hurt for days after.

A cry of pain was mandatory, pain flooding throughout his body as his back arched. There was one thing he didn't do as opposed to what he did centuries ago: he didn't cry this time, but it didn't necessarily mean that he was heartless either.

Axel wasted no time in thrusting in and out of the blond's tight entrance, using an almost animalistic pace on the boy.

"Ahnnnn!"

Roxas had yelled until he couldn't, pain being the only thing he felt. Part of him wanted this to be the nightmare he used to have, this way he could wake up and see perhaps a worried Sora looking back at him. Another part of him told him wanted to just accept it and it would be over soon. No matter what he was thinking or feeling, it boiled down to just knowing that Sora would be okay.

Axel kept thrusting into the boy, one of his hands wrapping around Roxas' erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Roxas could've swore out loud, cursing Axel's name but he felt it would only slow time. Purposely he bit down on his bottom lip again, bringing more blood to the surface.

Axel was screaming his release moments later, giving a few more thrusts into the blond's body before he stopped, panting heavily as he continued to move his hand over the blond's length.

Roxas came hard, his body arching into Axel's. Whimpers were falling from his lips and his blue eyes were lidded and glassy, blood trailing down his lip.

"..."

His climax may have been somewhat involuntary and he still hated it.

Axel pulled out of the boy, sitting on the bed for a moment just staring at the blood and semen that seeped out of the blond's abused back side, "It's a pity things had to turn out like this..." He murmured softly, eyes flickering up to the blond. He tucked himself back into his pants before he did them up again, leaning over the blond to undo his hands, "Hm...I changed my mind..." He said softly, smirking as he got off of the bed, "I think I'll kill him tonight."

Roxas' eyes widened, "Dammit Axel! Don't!" he pulled himself off the bed, doubling over in pain before hitting the floor. "Fuck!" His nose stung and instantly he forced himself not to cry. Axel was going to kill Sora...he was going to kill him.


	9. Snuffing Out the Candle

**Starry's Corner:** I know...this is kind of late. Way late. It's unbeta-ed so excuse the mistakes, I'll have the beta-ed chapter in it's place once my beta is finished reading it over.

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Axel pulled out of the boy, sitting on the bed for a moment just staring at the blood and semen that seeped out of the blond's abused back side, "It's a pity things had to turn out like this..." He murmured softly, eyes flickering up to the blond. He tucked himself back into his pants before he did them up again, leaning over the blond to undo the blond's hands, "Hm...I changed my mind..." He said softly, smirking as he got off of the bed, "I think I'll kill him tonight."_

Roxas' eyes widened, "Dammit Axel! Don't!" he pulled himself off the bed, doubling over in pain before hitting the floor. "Fuck!" His nose stung and instantly he forced himself not to cry. Axel was going to kill Sora...he was going to kill him.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**** Snuffing Out the Candle**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Marluxia hummed, standing in the doorway to Axel's room, eyeing the red haired vampire as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Shame on you for what you did. Roxas' screams of pain were not what I wanted to hear."

"Then you shouldn't have listened." Axel replied snappily, looking over his shoulder to glare at the elder vampire, "Because, I quite enjoyed them."

The brunet sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before they came to a rest on his fledgling, "Leave it to you to get off on someone else's pain." He said with a sigh, "Were you faking it all those times with me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the red head's indifferent snort, "I'm hurt, you inconsiderate asshole."

Axel let out an annoyed sigh, turning to face the brunet, "Look, for once in your miserable life, mind your own fucking business." He all but hissed through clenched teeth, his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...You're going to have your fledgling resenting you for the rest of eternity." Marluxia informed Axel, walking closer to the other. He grinned, manicured fingers slipping underneath Axel's chin, "And, we both know that's not what you wanted."

The red head slapped the other vampire's hand away from his chin, "What in the hell are you going on about, Marluxia?!" He snapped.

"You wanted him to come back into your arms, trembling and vulnerable." Marluxia replied softly, a smile pulling at his lips, "You know, the way he used to after you first turned him."

Axel gave the undead man a harsh glare, "Yeah well, that's not going to happen again so I might as well turn that resentment into full hatred, hm?"

"Hn. But, you know you could never hate Roxas. You hold the same attraction for him as he holds for Sora. You two just weren't fated to be together like Roxie and Sora." The brown haired vampire pointed out.

"Would you just shut up!" Axel snapped, throwing his arms in the air, moving away from the other.

"Why should I?" Marluxia asked, an eyebrow arched in question, "You don't like the truth. It hurts doesn't it. Stings a whole hell of a lot. But, you need to hear it."

"I don't need to hear it from you!" Axel snapped, spinning back around to glare at his Sire, "Don't you think that I already know it?! That it's not constantly repeating over and over again in my head!"

"Ignoring it won't exactly help either." Marluxia replied, "You could have saved what was left of your relationship with Roxas, but your pushing it to the edge. And, if you're going to do what I think you are, then you'll kill it permanently."

The brunet's arms crossed over his chest as he watched his hopeless little fledgling, "You're hopelessly in love with a boy who's heart belongs to another." Marluxia continued, "And, it kills you inside."

Axel groaned softly, "Would you just go run a stake through your heart?" He asked, glaring at the other as he pushed past him, "Your psycho babble bullshit never worked on me before and it never will." He mumbled, walking down the hall, heading to do what destiny called him to do.

"Hm." Marluxia sighed, watching Axel disappear down the hall as he leaned against his door frame. Axel mentally hurting was just as hot...if not more, than a broken Roxas. Watching Axel metaphorically dig his own grave was just too much fun.

-- -- --

Axel was going to kill Sora.

T-that _bastard_ was going to murder _his_ Sora!

"N-no! Not if I can help it..." Roxas murmured, his face contorting in pain as he pushed himself up off of the floor. He panted softly, falling backwards on his bed, using his teeth to undo the belt that still held his hands together.

He couldn't just let Sora die. He _wouldn't_! He loved Sora. He'd do anything to protect him. Even if it meant ripping his Sire limb from limb.

He laid on his bed for a moment, regaining his strength and preparing his body for the upcoming pain he knew Axel had left behind. He hadn't even considered calling out for help, being as stubborn and determined to reach Sora as he was. It would have done him no good.

Marluxia and Naminé would only ask question, taking away precious time that could mean the difference between Sora's life and his death. No, he didn't have the extra time. Therefore, he didn't need any help as he limped his way to the door.

"My God, Roxas! What happened!"

The blond vampire sighed heavily, leaning against the wall as he heard Naminé run up to him from behind, "Did Axel do something to you?" She asked, immediately taking the boy's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders to help him.

"...You were right." Roxas said dryly, hiding his face from the girl so she couldn't get a clear read of his emotions, "You were right all along."

"He _did_ do this to you!" Naminé gasped, continuing on towards her room, "What'd he do? You _have _to tell me!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Roxas snapped. He was angry. "Or were my screams not loud enough?" He was angry at Axel and at himself. So people around him were going to get hurt, even if it wasn't Roxas' intention of causing them pain.

"I was downstairs having some ice cream!" Naminé replied, taken back at the harshness in Roxas' voice, though internally she knew it wasn't directed at her, "Did Axel...?" She started softly, glancing over at the pained blond, "He did, didn't he?"

"He said he was going to kill Sora." Roxas replied, dodging her question, "I've got to get to him...I can't let that happen...not to him..."

"He said that!" Naminé exclaimed, letting the vampire limp out of her arms, "He _said_ that!" She could almost say she knew it would come to this...but, she didn't want to believe it. Love conquers all. Right?

"Yes, he fucking_ said_ that!" Roxas snapped at the girl, giving her a glare. He sighed heavily, seeing the girl's eyes mist over, "Naminé...Nam...M'sorry..."

"Go!" The girl insisted, her own eyes narrowing into a glare, "Don't worry about me! Worry about Sora! Get to him before Axel does!"

Roxas' eyes lingered on the girl for a moment longer, guilt welling up within him for snapping at her like he did, "I didn't mean to snap..." He said.

"Damnit, Roxas! I _said_ don't worry about me! Get to _Sora_!" She cried, her hands clenching into fists, "He needs you more than I do!"

Roxas let a sigh fall from his lips before nodding. He'd make things right with her _after_ he made sure his little lover was okay.

The girl heaved a sigh, watching the blond vampire disappear down the hall. She just wished...there was _something_ she could do. But, she had learned long ago not to meddle in a vampire's affairs.

-- -- --

After nearly a torturous hour of making his way across town to the college campus, Roxas had finally made it back to Sora's dorm room. Fear...welling in his chest as he approached the room, clinging to the slim hope that Sora was still alive.

He pulled the dorm key that his lover had given him out of his pocket, shoving it into the lock before pushing open the door, "Sora...?" He subconsciously mumbled. His body was in so much pain...but, he had to make sure his little brunet was okay.

The said brunet had been up and about for nearly an hour, completely pissed off to wake up and not find Roxas anywhere after the blond had promised he would return before he was awake. He had tried to concentrate on his homework, but he was so angry he couldn't even think straight to work on the assignments a classmate had dropped off not too long ago.

"Roxas!" He said, turning from the breakfast bar, where he sat with his laptop, at the sound of his name, "Do you know what time it is?"

Roxas couldn't even bring himself to meet Sora's gaze, instead his eyes remained glued to the carpeted floor, "M'sorry." His reply was quiet, simply because he didn't have the voice to speak.

It was impossible to describe the relief that flooded his mind when he walked into the little dorm room to see his brunet safe and well.

"Sorry? _Sorry_!" Sora replied, a harsh bite to his voice, "Roxas, you promised you'd only be gone an hour!" He hadn't noticed the unusually soft manner in which Roxas replied, nor the look of pure physical pain the blond wore.

"I-I know...I..." Roxas started, finally raising his eyes to the other, noting the anger in the brunet's ocean blue eyes. It only made him frown, although he was _so_ happy to see that his lover was safe.

Sora had opened his mouth, intent on further yelling at the blond for breaking his promise, but then he noticed the look on the other's face. And, it stopped him dead in his tracks, "Roxas...?" He asked, his voice softer than it had been before, the bite and harshness completely gone as he moved towards the vampire, "What's the matter? Why do you look so hurt? I didn't mean to yell at you..." He added quickly, thinking that he was the cause for the look upon his lover's face.

His mark was still bleeding, he could feel the blood snaking down his neck and he was sure Sora could notice it as he tried to find something to say. To say that the pain he was feeling wasn't Sora's fault.

"I...I-I'm just glad you're okay..."

"W-why are you bleeding?" Sora asked, his eyes falling to the blond's mark as he stood in front of Roxas, cupping a cold cheek with his palm, thumb brushing across the splotched skin as he raised his other hand. Using a finger to wipe away the trail of blood from the vampire's mouth, "This...it's your blood...right?"

"Uh-huh." Roxas replied simply, nodding slowly as his arms came up around the brunet, pulling the teen to him, "I...wa-wanted to make sure you were alright...that...that he d-didn't hurt you..." He mumbled, burying his face in the brunet's neck.

Confusion passed over Sora's features as he let the vampire hold him and in turn held him as well, "Who, Roxas? What are you talking about, baby...you're scaring me..." He whispered.

"Axel." Roxas replied, pulling away from the brunet, dabbing at the blood on his neck, letting it stain his finger tips, wincing a little as he kept an arm around his lover.

The name made the brunet frown deeply, "Did he do that to you?" He asked softly, his arms still around the blond haired vampire, "Did he make you bleed?"

"Bleed…scream…_beg_ him not to hurt you…" Was the quiet reply, his eyes finding interest in his own mark he had left on Sora. How could something so simple cause so much pain?

"R-roxas…?" The brunet said, his voce as soft as the vampire's, "I think you need to tell me what happened." He finished, his voice pleading as he took his lover's face between his hands, forcing the blond to look at him.

He didn't want to strain his voice and tell Sora that Axel had successfully broken him once again and made him feel like he did on the night he died. But, his eyes told the whole story as he still struggled to say it aloud.

"Roxas…you're scaring me right now…" Sora said, looking at the vampire before him, "Please tell me what happened."

Roxas' blue eyes squeezed shut at the pain of having to relive the event as the words hoarsely left his mouth, his head hung in shame as he told Sora what had happened and how hard he had fought against the red head. There wasn't an ounce of malice in his voice as he spoke, only shame.

"A-and…he…he…_raped_ me_, _okay_?" _He couldn't snap at Sora…even if he wanted to. But, he did pull himself out of the warm embrace, hobbling over to the opposite end of the room and sank to the floor, "It felt like the night I died…all over again." He mumbled, face in his hands, "But, it hurt so much more…because he threatened _you_."

Sora could only stare at the broken boy on his living room floor, a look of pure shock coming over his features before he rushed to the vampire's side, cradling the blond in his arms. Holding him close, offering the only comfort he could, because what could you do to a vampire rapist?

"My God…" The brunet whimpered softly, resting his cheek on top of the blond's head, fighting against the intense urge to cry. He needed to be strong for Roxas, if only this once. "Look at me." He commanded softly as he pulled away from the blond, "Please!"

Roxas just couldn't bring himself to look at his little brown haired lover. No matter how much he forced himself and tried to convince himself. He just couldn't do it.

Sora strangled back a sob, "F-fine! I won't force you to look…" He said, his voice shaking and high pitched as he continued to speak, "B-but, I love you…and I always will. No matter what!"

"I…I told him to stop. Over and over. He didn't listen, he never listens." Roxas continued on as though his lover hadn't said anything at all, "Just like the night I died." He finished, still unable to look at the brunet that held him.

Sora was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that he could. Comfort and reassure his lover, "W-well...it wasn't that night...a-and I'm just fine..." He said, pressing his lips against the sweaty brow of the blond.

Roxas finally wrapped his arms around Sora and exhaled loudly. He didn't want to say anymore, he didn't want to relive the event any more than what he had to.

Silence enveloped the couple as they sat embracing one another, "Maybe..." Sora's voice broke the silence, "You should stay here." He said softly, his fingers tangling in course blond hair, "Instead of staying at your mansion."

"I know..."

"Then you'll stay?"

"Mhm...I'll stay..."

The next days had passed relatively easy for the couple. But, Roxas couldn't help but feel that this wasn't over. Axel was still out there...somewhere...waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Though, the dense feeling of foreboding the blond had been carrying around with him as of late _could_ be attributed to the fact that he had gotten little to no sleep since his run in with Axel at the mansion.

Finally, in a desperate move, his brunet lover had practically force fed him sleeping pills that had been his roommate's. Roxas had slept...and slept...and then slept a little more. When he had awoke, his lover was frantic; Thinking that he had given Roxas the wrong dosage and had caused him to overdose.

Now fully rested, Roxas noticed a new problem bare his ugly head one night while he and his brunet were curled up on the couch watching the evening sitcoms. That age old urge washed over him and he felt his teeth prick his bottom lip, insisting that he sink them into that delicious smelling boy he currently had his arms around.

And, that's what lead him up to this moment, looking at his pouting browned haired lover, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He whined, looking at the blond with those great big blue eyes.

"Cause, I didn't want you to worry." Roxas insisted, pulling the brunet to him, his arms around his waist, "It's nothing I can't handle."

Sora frowned deeply, glaring up at Roxas, "But, can't ignoring it make you sick?" He asked...no, more like _demanded_ to know.

Roxas sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck before setting his hand on the brunet's waist again, "...a little?"

The brunet's eyes narrowed, "A little?" He said dryly.

"I'll go out and feed, will that make you feel better?" Roxas asked, leaning over to press a kiss to the brunet's cheek. He had been trying to avoid going out for fear of running into Axel again and leaving his little lover alone where he'd be easy pray for the elder vampire. But, he _had_ to go out to feed. There was no way around it and he didn't want to risk feeding from Sora if he was willing.

"Much." Sora answered with a nod, "Besides, you've been cooped up in the dorm ever since you started staying here. You need some fresh air."

"But, I like being cooped up with you!" Roxas replied with a mock pout, nuzzling the brunet's cheek as he chuckled softly, "You just want me out of the way so you can invite that cute boy from your history class over."

Sora snickered at that, rolling his eyes, "Is that jealousy I hear?" He teased, giving the blond a loving smile, "Though, you being out for a few hours would give me the time I needed to finish off that report." He added on thoughtfully.

"What do you mean...? You've had plenty of time to finish it." Roxas replied blinking, looking at the brown haired boy.

"You were distracting me." Sora answered simply with a blush.

Roxas chuckled softly at that, "Alright...I guess I'll head out then." He said, leaning over to press his lips against the brunet's, "I'm going to stop in to see Namine too, let her know I'm alright."

Sora nodded, "Just...don't be gone too long." He said.

Roxas nodded, his hand cupping the brunet's flushed cheek, "Don't worry. I won't be long at all." He promised.

-- -- --

A deep frown had taken up residence on the young psychic's face and had remained there for a few days now. The girl sighed heavily, staring out of her window. The mansion had been empty for days. Axel had disappeared after attacking Roxas. Marluxia was trying to find Axel before the situation got worse and innocent people got hurt. Even Zexion and Demyx had been enlisted in the search to find Axel.

There had also been no word from Roxas. Though, Namine wasn't so worried about that, considering she was fairly sure the blond was with his lover. Protecting him from his Sire.

There was a soft knock at her door, the platinum blond girl turned, "Come in?" She called, the door opening to reveal Marluxia, "I didn't find Axel...there's absolutely no sign of him." He started, walking into the room, "But, I did run into Roxas on the way back to the mansion."

The girl all but jumped from her place at the window as the blond vampire walked in, "Are you alright?!" Were the first words out of her mouth before she threw her arms around the boy, "How's Sora?" She asked, pulling away, "When was the last time you fed?"

"I'm fine!" Roxas insisted, holding the girl back at am arm's length so he wasn't squeezed to death, "Better than I was a few days ago, anyway. And, Sora's just fine too." He assured the girl, "And, I found a human to feed off of before I ran into Marluxia."

The blonde haired girl nodded slowly, "You haven't seen or heard anything from Axel, have you?" Namine asked, looking at the vampire.

Roxas shook his head, "No...lucky for him." He said.

"You and Sora are still in danger...I don't think you understand that, Roxas!" Namine said, her voice soft as she looked at the vampire, "Sora's a human...he's helpless. He can't stand up to a vampire and if Axel wants him dead and you're not there to protect him...then..." Her voice drifted off.

"I know this, Namine." Roxas said with a heavy sigh, "I'm going back to Sora and staying there with him."

"Axel's out to hurt you. Remember that, Roxas. He'll do anything to get to you. And, I don't just mean physical pain..."

"I get that and I'm leaving right now!" Roxas said, turning on his heel before giving the girl one last look, "You coming?" He asked Marluxia as he strode past.

"Right behind you." The elder brunet answered, following.

Namine heaved a sigh, watching the two leave her room, "Be safe..." She said, turning her gaze back to the window, "And, protect Sora."


	10. The Dying Flame

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_You and Sora are still in danger...I don't think you understand that, Roxas!" Namine said, her voice soft as she looked at the vampire, "Sora's a human...he's helpless. He can't stand up to a vampire and if Axel wants him dead and you're not there to protect him...then..." Her voice drifted off._

_"I know this, Namine." Roxas said with a heavy sigh, "I'm going back to Sora and staying there with him." _

"_Axel's out to hurt you. Remember that, Roxas. He'll do anything to get to you. And, I don't just mean physical pain..."_

"_I get that and I'm leaving right now!" Roxas said, turning on his heel before giving the girl one last look, "You coming?" He asked Marluxia as he strode past._

"_Right behind you." The elder brunet answered, following._

_Namine heaved a sigh, watching the two leave her room, "Be safe..." She said, turning her gaze back to the window, "And, protect Sora."_

**Chapter Ten:**** The Dying Flame**

It didn't take long for the two vampires to return to Sora's dorm. Upon reaching the dorm block, the males split up. Roxas heading for his brown haired lover's window, hoping upon hope that it was still locked, as Marluxia rounded the building to the front door. The blond haired vampire stood on the thick branch of the tree closet to Sora's window, peering into the darkened room...

...and, he didn't like what he saw.

Trying the quell the blossoming fear in his chest, he pushed open the window. A fearful frown appearing on his face as the window swung open as through the lock had been broken.

Through the darkness of the room, he could see pages torn from books scattered across the floor, their bare covers stained with something Roxas didn't even want to think about laying in a heap on the small dining table. The chairs from the very same table thrown across the small sitting room, one actually broken in pieces in the kitchen.

But...perhaps the most disheartening things about what Roxas had found in the room were the ominous smears of blood on the walls and floors leading down the hall right into Sora's bedroom.

Roxas stood at the end of the hall, staring down the darkened corridor only lightened by the thin strip of light that filtered from his lover's room.

"Roxas?" Marluxia said softly, his eyes looking around the room as he walked to the blond vampire who had jumped at the sound of his voice.

"S-sora..." The blond said, not even acknowledging Marluxia as he started down the hall way, his face paling as he stepped closer and closer to the opened door, afraid to see what laid beyond that door.

His blue eyes followed the trail of blood to the bed, where he was almost afraid to look up and when he did, he had to choke back a sob.

The trail of blood had led him to what he feared the most...

Sora was laying in his bed...seemingly not breathing, but Roxas could pick up the faint sounds of struggling breaths with his heightened senses and the metallic scent of blood that seemed to be permeating through the dorm room. The smell alone was enough to cause bile to rise in the back of his throat as he rushed to the bed to his lover's aid.

His mouth fell open as Sora's dim eyes met his, "...Rox...as..." His voice so soft as blood gushed out of twin puncture wounds on his neck and immediately the blond knew who was responsible.

But, he couldn't dwell on that bastard right now, "Sora!" He blurted out, pulling the brunet to him, "Damnit..." He cursed, his hand brushing damp bangs out of Sora's eyes, "Sora...hold on, please just hold on!"

The brunet's lips curved into a smile, "...I...l-love you." He murmured, his breathing becoming shallow as Roxas held him.

In his panic as he watched the life leave his lover, Roxas made a decision. A rash decision, his fangs elongating in his mouth, he bit his tongue before pressing his lips to Sora's. Thrusting his profusely bleeding appendage into the brunet's mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as tears sprung from the corners.

He couldn't let Sora die.

He...just couldn't.

-- -- --

Even though he didn't want to remember, memories of his own death and rebirth surfaced in Roxas' mind as he held the brunet to him. He was almost sure this was not what Sora wanted...but, he didn't think Sora wanted to die either.

"You didn't...?"

Roxas looked up, seeing Marluxia, leaning in the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest, "I had no choice." He replied softly, holding the boy closer still.

"What if he resents you...?" Marluxia asked, looking at the couple.

Roxas frowned deeply, his eyes falling on the unconscious boy, "That's a risk I'll take for him."

Marluxia sighed heavily, "Just don't come crying to me when he hates you." He said, pushing himself off the wall, turning to leave down the hallway.

Roxas ignored the brown haired elder's statement. There was no way Sora could ever hate him...they were soul mates. Meant to be together, bound together by destiny. Sora...he wouldn't hate him...right?

The brunet's lithe body had long stopped rising and falling with struggling breaths. His human life was over and his new life as one of the undead just beginning as his heart kicked back to a start, pumping the blood throughout his veins.

The blood reawakening his body. Roxas knew it was painful, even if you weren't awake for it. To go from sensing nothing...t-to sensing everything and then some. The rebirth...never took that long. The death of the human was always the longest and often hardest part to suffer through.

Then, as if he were merely sleeping, Sora awoke with a start. Held in Roxas' strong arms, the blond's grip only tightening as widened blue eyes frantically darted around, "Where is he?!" The brunet said, his voice bordering on hysterics.

"S-sora..."

"Where's Axel!" Sora cried, looking up at Roxas, "He was just here..." He explained, his voice cracking with emotion, "I don't remember...w-what happened." He pushed himself out of Roxas' arms.

His eyes widening as he took in the sight of his room, "W-why is there so much blood...?" He asked, looking back at his lover, "What happened, Roxas?"

The blond's eyes drifted from Sora's, for just a moment, before they locked with Sora's oceanic eyes, "Axel's gone...but, before he left...before I had gotten here..." His voice was soft as he fought against his emotions. Sora was alright. He was still here.

"Roxas?" The little brunet pleaded.

"He k-killed you." Roxas said, a shaking hand running through his blond spikes, "You were taking your last breaths when I found you..." His voice drifted off, not wanting to continue. Not wanting to entertain the possibility of Sora hating him.

"Killed?" Sora asked, confused, "I was...d-dead. But, I'm alive now...aren't I?"

Roxas shook his head, "I couldn't let you die...it was selfish of me...but, I just couldn't watch you die knowing there was a way I could save you." He murmured, reaching for the brunet's hand, "I love you, Sora. So much."

"Y-you...I-I'm...wha-" Sora said, panting heavily as he tried to process what Roxas was telling him. His hand rose to his mouth, his fingers running over his teeth...which were no longer smooth and rounded. But, elongated and pointed. "I'm a vampire."

-- -- --

He would never be able to go back. He knew that. From the moment he sank his teeth into that human's neck. What he had done was considered a taboo in the world of vampires. You just don't feed from another vampire's human.

Axel had broken that taboo. No...no, he destroyed it. Broke it into a million little shiny pieces. And, he did so with no care or worry. Roxas was _his_ fledging. His to teach. And, his to punish.

Except...

The punishment hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

_Again_!

He never expected Roxas to turn his human. He never believed that this concept of love had actually existed between the two. He never thought Roxas would go _that_ far for his human.

No, _vampire_.

Love...would be the death of him.

This stupid _human_ emotion would be his undoing. Axel could feel it as he stared into the brunet's dorm room window. As he struggled to hold back all the emotions running wild through his own veins. He couldn't believe that his plan had failed..._again_!

But...he'd have his revenge.

Even if he had to wait a hundred years.

-- -- --

For once, the little blond psychic wasn't in her own room. She sat upon the recently cleaned and made bed in the room of a certain blond vampire. Cross legged against the soft newly washed sheets as she laid out her cards, sighing every once in awhile. She had been sensing something _all_ day. What it was, she wasn't sure, but she knew whatever was going to walk through that door was going to bring about a change so great for the entire mansion including those who no long called it home.

Her powder blue eyes raised to the closed door just as the handle was jiggling and turning, watching quietly as it was pushed open to reveal the vampire to whom the room belonged to and a chocolate haired boy, "He hasn't returned..." She said softly to the blond haired vampire, "He ran away and hasn't come back...I don't think he will." Her eyes shifted, falling to the teen beside him, "Hello, Sora." She greeted softly with a nod of her head.

Sighing heavily, perhaps in relief, Roxas stepped into the room, pulling Sora along with him, "Good...we need to talk." He said, giving the brunet a sideways glance, "It's important."

"I kind of figured that." Naminé replied, gathering up her cards, "And, by the looks on your faces, I take it that it's not exactly a joyful visit, is it?"

Roxas shook his head, sparing his lover a look, "It's not." He answered, not letting Sora's hand go, if anything pulling the brunet closer to him.

"I assumed as much." Naminé said with a heavy sigh, sliding to the edge of the bed, "And, I'm guessing that Axel has something to do with it, am I right?"

"That..._bastard_..." Roxas growled out, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously, "...tried to kill Sora." He finished, his eyes drifting to the floor before continuing, "When I had found him...he was so far gone...I did the only thing I could think of to save him..."

"So, he's a vampire then...?" The girl asked, her eyes falling on the quiet brunet standing next to her friend, "That must have been what the Death card meant..." She muttered, mostly to herself, "The closing of a door for the opening of another and the start of a new era." She looked at the blond, "See? I told you, Roxas, the Death card doesn't always mean death."

"...Whatever." Roxas said with a sigh, "I need to know what we're suppose to do now...besides, finding Axel and kicking his ass. Sora's not used to this and he doesn't strike me as the type to just adjust to having to kill a living human to survive."

Naminé rose to her feet, giving the couple an apologetic smile, "That's...something you'll have to figure out in between the two of you." She said softly, "For now, Sora can survive on the blood we have stored away in the mansion, but eventually you'll have to take him out and teach him to feed."

"That's fine..." Roxas responded in turn, "Eventually I'll take him out and teach him...when he's more used to it." He was almost positive Sora wouldn't like it at all. Roxas had became numb to it over the years; at this point he did it to survive and saw it as something necessary.

The more Roxas and Naminé talked about his future, the more pale Sora got, luckily, Naminé noticed this and decided to halt the conversation for now, "As for right now...you two might as well get settled in..." She paused, her eyes looking around this room, "...this room won't do at all, though. Since, I'm assuming the two of you will be sharing..."

Roxas nodded his head in agreement; not really wanting to stay in this room with the memories it held...that and they really did need more space.

"Well, let me show you two to your new room." Naminé said, walking past the two vampires before beckoning them to follow her, "You can worry about cleaning out the room later, Roxas. I'm sure the both of you are tired with the long day you've had.

"That sounds like a plan." Roxas said with a grateful smile.

After a moment or two the trio came upon another room, "I'll just let the two of you settle yourselves in." Naminé said, giving the pair a smile, "And, it was a pleasure to meet you Sora...even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances."

Sora gave the girl a hesitant smile, "Likewise."

-- -- --

Naminé left a few moments after bidding the boys a good night, leaving them alone in their new bedroom. And, Roxas wouldn't have it any other way. The room was bare, as was expected since no one had yet to stay in it. It was bare and empty, morbidly so, but it was so much better than his old room and the memories that it held.

"This room is huge!" Sora said in awe, looking around the empty room which was only furnished with a large four poster bed, two dressers, a couple chairs, and a table. The emptiness of the room made him miss his cozy dorm...then, he suddenly remember what happened in that cozy dorm room.

Roxas blinked, looking down at the hand that slipped into his own, frowning he looked at his lover, "Everything alright?" He asked softly, giving the hand in his a gentle squeeze.

Sora sighed softly, "No...not really..." He admitted, looking up at the blond vampire that had changed his life so drastically, "But, it will be."

Frowning deeply, Roxas pulled the brunet to him, wrapping his arms around the lithe body, "I'm sorry, you know, for everything." He whispered, burying his face into soft brown spikes, "I know...being a vampire was the last thing you wanted..." His voice was muffled as he continued, emotions welling in his chest, "I couldn't let you die, _knowing_ there was a way I could save you."

The brunet sighed softly, resting his head against his lover's chest, "I know..." He replied softly, "You told me." He added, his voice just as soft as before as he pulled away slightly to look up at the blond, "I think...if I were in your position and it was you dying...I would have done the same thing."

"I...I was just _so_ afraid that you'd hate me for it..." Roxas admitted softly, cupping the brunet's cheek, his thumb running across the smooth skin, "But, I couldn't watch you die. I-I _wouldn't_ just stand by and watch you die."

Sora laid a hand over the one on his cheek, "I could _never_ hate you." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper, "I love you. So much." He continued on, his voice wavering with emotion as he spoke, "At least we have forever now."

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before leaning down to the brunet, capturing his plump lips in an almost desperate kiss. One that was filled with every emotion he had experienced that day as he realized how close he came to losing his lover..._again_.

The feelings in his chest had grown and multiplied since the moment he had laid eyes on the little brunet that he later realized was his other half. His soul mate. As unbelievable as it sounded. They were meant to be together. It was as simple as that, even though the circumstances were a bit more difficult.

Roxas knew a long hard road lay ahead of them, but it was something he willingly took on for his little brunet. And, now, they'd be together _forever _thanks to Axel and his bitterness.

The kiss was broken moments later, both boys panting heavily as they clung to each other. Sora looked at his lover and Sire, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, his hand touching along the vampire's cool skin.

With Sora's own cool body pressed against his own, Roxas shook his head, "No..." He answered, "But, I will be." He repeated Sora's earlier line, giving the brunet a smile before pressing their lips together.

Time would heal all wounds. And, _time_ was all they had anymore. Time and each other.

**Starry -** And, that's what they call the end folks. It was suppose to be longer, but that last line...was just the perfect ending, I think. I know there is a lot of loose ends and that's why I'm doing a sequel. When the first chapter of that will come out...I don't know. But, keep an eye out for it.


End file.
